


La Importancia de Girar Tres Veces Antes de Tumbarse

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Es como si este perro hubiera salido de los sueños de la infancia de Stiles directo al mundo real solo porque Stiles lo quiso con suficiente fuerza. Es el perro más increíble de todos, y él y Stiles tienen un vínculo. Un vínculo profundo e inquebrantable porque este animal es su alma gemela, obviamente. Ahora solo tiene que convencer al perro de ello.Traducción.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634774) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



> He vuelto, igual que Terminator, y con una traducción nueva para que disfruteis. Es una de estas historias que leí hace tiempo, y cuyo título se me quedó en la mente grabado a fuego, igual que su historia. He de decir que tengo una debilidad por Wolf!Derek, y esta fue una de las primeras historias que leí en donde estaba el tema.
> 
> Sin más, ¡disfrutad!

Más tarde, se dará cuenta de que traer al perro a casa no es la mejor idea que alguna vez ha tenido. 

Pero Stiles no es muy del “más tarde”. Es más de vivir en el ahora. Bueno, en el ahora-y-en-todo-lo-que-lleva-al-ahora, lo cual es quizás otra manera de decir que piensa en todo menos en el futuro, lo cual es otro modo de decir que no piensa mucho las cosas. Eso es lo que dirá su padre, de todos modos. 

Son todos mentiras, horribles mentiras, porque Stiles piensa absolutamente en las cosas, es solo que es un optimista. En su versión mental del futuro, su padre es incapaz de resistir los muchos encantos del perro, y Stiles y el perro se vuelven mejores amigos y compañeros constantes, y quizás un día su constante protector le salvará de una condena segura cuando se caiga por un pozo o algo así. La cosa es que si un día se cae a un pozo y  _ no tiene _ un perro, la va a palmar ahí abajo, todo solo con la humedad y el frío, así que  _ tener _ al perro es una medida de seguridad preventiva. Como un cinturón de seguridad. 

“No creo que su padre se vaya a tragar ese argumento, Stiles,” dice Scott, con la expresión de duda que hace que su cara se parezca a los cachorros arrugados Shar Pei que están en la jaula detrás de él. 

Stiles está realmente tentado de sacar su móvil y hacer una foto de sus caras igualmente preocupadas, pero para hacer eso tendría que apartar las manos del perro encima de la mesa, y no quiere hacerlo. Es  _ su _ perro. Esto es tiempo de unión importante. Está bastante seguro de que las cuarenta y ocho primeras horas son cruciales para...la imprimación. Como los patos. 

“Lo que pasa es que no les das suficiente credibilidad a mis poderes de persuasión,” dice Stiles. Tiene sus dedos hundidos en la gruesa capa de pelaje del cuello del perro, y está determinado a no soltarle. Es el destino, está seguro de ello. Stiles y su perro están  _ destinados a estar juntos _ . 

“Tú no tienes ningún poder de persuasión,” dice Scott. “Si los tuvieras ya tendrías un perro. Le has estado rogando a tu padre uno desde que tenías  _ cinco _ años.” 

“¡Lo sé! Y por eso me debe este. Me ha estado privando de ello  _ toda mi infancia _ . Y ahora que soy casi un hombre, es importante que me permita hacer mis propias decisiones en la vida.” 

“Tampoco creo que se vaya a tragar eso,” dice Scott. Usa su tono de voz amable como si estuviera dando malas noticias, pero no son malas  _ noticias _ , son solo predicciones pesimistas basadas en una falta de pensamiento positivo. Como una predicción del tiempo. “Escucha, tío, coincido plenamente en que deberías de tener un perro porque lo petas en darle cariño a los cachorros cuando vienes aquí después del insti. Pero es que quizás... _ este _ perro puede que no sea el correcto para ti.” 

“Oh Dios mío, ¿me estás  _ tomando el pelo _ ?” dice Stiles, y cree que es un milagro que sea capaz de decir algo con todo el shock y la consternación, porque ¿qué es lo que está intentando hacer Scott, hacerle llorar? “Este es el perro más increíble que ha existido. Este perro es  _ perfecto _ para mi.” 

“Te ha estado gruñendo todo el tiempo desde que le trajiste aquí, Stiles. Y no un gruñido en plan de “ey alguien me acaba de atropellar y me duele la pierna’. Más bien un gruñido en plan de ‘te voy a arrancar la cara con mis dientes’. ¿Cómo le has metido siquiera en tu coche?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros y pasa un dedo por encima del muy largo hocico del perro, desde la punta de su nariz hasta el pelaje suave y calentito entre sus ojos. “Tenemos una conexión especial,” dice, mirando cariñosamente a la cara dormida de su nuevo amigo para siempre. El perro parece algo ridículo porque sigue lo suficientemente sedado como para estar totalmente drogado, parpadeando super lentamente con su larga lengua rosa extendida desordenadamente encima de la mesa. “Tenemos una  _ compenetración profunda en nuestras almas _ , Scott. Él confía en mí. Además estaba un poco inconsciente en su momento.”

Scott también está mirando a la boca del perro, pero él no parece estar tomándose un momento para apreciar la adorabilidad de la cara babeante y dormida del perro. Y ni siquiera es interés profesional; se vuelve aparente que no está comprobando la respiración del perro o el color de sus encías cuando dice, “Sus dientes son jodidamente  _ enormes _ , Stiles. Y también lo es todo su cráneo. Y sus pies.”

“Lo sé, es, en plan, el perro hermoso más cañero que ha existido,” coincide Stiles. Es cierto, es solo que no esperaba que Scott lo admitiera, dado que repentinamente Scott era totalmente anti-perros, desde que en este tema crucial Scott aparentemente ha abandonado el Equipo Stiles. 

Pero en serio, este es el perro más increíble que Stiles ha visto  _ alguna vez _ , y Stiles ha visto  _ muchos _ perros, porque la negativa de su padre a que tuviese uno había contribuido a mirar compulsivamente páginas web de adopción de perros, en donde le gusta enamorarse completamente con al menos un perro a la semana. Ahora puede ver que esos no fueron si no superficiales amores ciegos, porque  _ esto _ es amor, y este perro está claramente destinado a Stiles porque básicamente es todo lo que Stiles ha querido alguna vez. Es enorme, para empezar, lo cual es genial porque a Stiles siempre le han gustado más los perros grandes, siempre había albergado una fantasía secreta de tener un hermano canino del alma tan grande que pudiera poner sus patas en los hombros para darle un abrazo, y este perro cualifica totalmente ya solo en la parte del tamaño. (Aunque en retrospectiva, ese año que Stiles se pasó intentando convencer a su padre de que deberían de conseguir un Gran Danés le habría hecho más daño a la causa del perro de lo que le hubiera ayudado.) Ocupa toda la mesa, y esta es la mesa  _ grande _ , sobre la que Stiles se encontró una vez estirado para una siesta muy incómoda. El perro tiene pies bastante grandes, como botas de nieve, y sus patas son muy largas, como si aún fuera joven y aún estuviera creciendo. Es oscuro pero no negro sólido; su pelaje tiene estos tonos plateados alrededor de sus ojos, por los lados de su cuello y por los flancos y las patas traseras. Se parece algo al Pastor Alemán de la unidad K-9 del departamento del sheriff, si a ese perro le hubieran bombardeado con radiación gamma y se hubiera vuelto en la magnífica versión perruna de Hulk. Se parece a lo que Stiles siempre había imaginado que sería Sirius Black en su forma de perro. Es como si este perro hubiera salido de los sueños de la infancia de Stiles directo al mundo real solo porque Stiles lo quiso con suficiente fuerza. 

“Mola bastante,” admite Scott. “Pero es que no me parece que sea un  _ perro _ . Tiene más pinta de lobo.”

Stiles suspira, porque los intentos de Scott de que desista de esto ya se están volviendo desesperados. Han discutido esto. Hay una  _ conexión especial _ . “Scott, no hay lobos en California. No ha habido desde hace ochenta años.” 

“Vale, pero la gente los cría, Stiles. En plan, como mascotas. ¿Igual se ha escapado de algún lado? Y hay santuarios de animales salvajes que tienen lobos. El Doctor Deaton dijo que solía trabajar con un veterinario que trataba a osos y hienas y cosas en uno de estos sitios.” 

“No sé porque estás intentando que no haga esto,” dice Stiles. Entrecierra los ojos hacia Scott porque Scott no está siendo racional con esto. Igual es que solo está preocupado de que Stiles ya no vaya a pasar tanto tiempo con él ahora que Stiles tiene su propio patronus viviente. “Es solo un perro, Scott. Mírale. Parece demasiado patético como para ser un perro. Vamos a pensar esto bien.” 

No es ninguna mentira, el perro da bastante pena. Aparte de lo ridícula que es su cara (Stiles está empezando a pensar que Scott sedó demasiado al perro, porque tiene bastante mala pinta), tiene un trozo de pelaje afeitado en su pata delantera con un catéter pinchado, que está conectado a la bolsa de fluidos IV. Su otra pata delantera está envuelta en una nueva y reluciente escayola que se extiende por casi toda la extensión de la pata y que Scott, por alguna impía razón, ha decidido terminar con un verde lima brillante. El perro está más flaco de lo que debería, su pelaje arenoso por la suciedad y pequeños trozos de hojas y todas las señales de una vida triste y solitaria vivida en los bosques, abandonado y no cuidado. Pone a Stiles triste con solo mirarle. 

“Bueno,” dice Scott, y Stiles puede saber con solo el tono de su voz que está flaqueando en su estúpida postura anti-perro. “Supongo que puede cuidarle durante un tiempo, ¿mientras se recupera? Y luego si tu padre está  _ muy _ cabreado le podemos encontrar un buen hogar.”

“Ya tiene un buen hogar,” dice Stiles, y luego en caso de que eso suene a que ha robado el perro del jardín de alguien y luego se ha inventado el resto de la historia, añade, “y con eso me refiero a  _ mi _ casa. Papá va a amarle. O al menos aprenderá a amarle. Tú espera y verás.”

“Claro,” dice Scott, aunque suena inseguro. “¿Está ahora tu padre en casa?”

“Nah, va a estar fuera toda la noche, probablemente. Le llamaron antes por un cadáver en el bosque. Yo estaba de camino a tu casa para contártelo, la verdad; me olvidé totalmente de ello cuando vi como atropellaban al perro.” 

“Wow, eso es más excitante de lo que solemos tener por aquí,” dice Scott, con los ojos abiertos como platos. “¿Saben qué ha pasado?” 

“No lo creo,” dice Stiles. “Algunos excursionistas encontraron el cuerpo, pero eso es todo lo que se. Bueno...encontraron medio cuerpo.” 

“Eso es...asqueroso,” dice Scott, su cara arrugada en una mueca. 

“Lo sé, ¿verdad? Iba a sugerirte que fuésemos a buscar la otra mitad, pero ahora tengo responsabilidades. Tengo que llevar a mi nuevo perro molón a casa y cuidarle hasta que se ponga bueno. ¿Has acabado con él? Aún parece algo atontado.” 

“Oh, sí, he acabado,” dice Scott, y empieza a quitar la cinta alrededor del catéter para poder sacarlo. “Cuando empezó a despertarse antes le di otra dosis de sedante, así que puede que esté así un rato. Te daré una medicina para el dolor, y antibióticos. Pueden añadir las pastillas en algo de carne o crema de cacahuete y probablemente las tomará sin problemas.” 

“¿Estás siquiera cualificado para hacer esto?” le pregunta Stiles, mientras llevan al perro al Jeep. Es mucho más fácil llevarle con dos personas y el perro actualmente incapaz de amenazar la vida de alguien; el perro sigue mayormente dormido cuando lo colocan en la parte trasera. “¿No vas a meterte en problemas con Deaton, verdad?”

“Bueno, no se lo voy a  _ decir _ ,” dice Scott, como si la idea de la honestidad fuera absurda, lo cual es un buen punto porque  _ son _ adolescentes. Lo de decirlo todo no es su punto fuerte. “Limpiaré todo, no pasará nada. Probablemente lo sabrá de todos modos y estará secretamente feliz que no me molestase en llamarle para ello, siempre tiene como un libro de reservas o algo parecido los Viernes, no quiere que le interrumpan.” 

“Huh,” dice Stiles, y cierra la puerta de atrás del Jeep al ver a su perro medio drogado. “Permitir a adolescentes usar máquinas de rayos x y poner escayolas sin algún tipo de certificado profesional parece algo poco profesional.” 

“Oh, lo siento,” dice Scott, y ahora suena un poco molesto así que igual Stiles tendría que haber cerrado la boca hace cinco minutos. “Podemos volver dentro y le quito la escayola para que puedas volver dentro del horario oficial y le pagues a Deaton para que lo haga él.” 

“No no, has hecho un trabajo fantástico y maravilloso, Scott, eres el mejor amigo del mundo e incluso me atrevería a decir que eres un técnico de veterinario asombrosamente bueno.” 

“Ya te digo que lo soy. Ya le he puesto las inyecciones para esta noche, así que puedes empezar con las pastillas mañana por la mañana, limítate a seguir las instrucciones del prospecto,” dice Scott. Le pasa un par de botellas de plástico, que Stiles se mete en los bolsillos. “Te llamaré mañana para asegurarme de que tu nuevo perro no te ha comido. En serio, tío, ten cuidado, ¿vale? Este es un perro realmente grande y no parecía muy amistoso. Cuando le pusiste el bozal para que pudiera meterle el catéter me estaba lanzando una mirada asesina.”

“No te preocupes por ello, Scott, en serio,” dice Stiles mientras se mete en el asiento del conductor, “Estoy seguro de que cuando se sienta mejor su actitud mejorará. Además, tenemos una--”

“Conexión, si, lo sé,” dice Scott, pero la expresión de su cara es menos de  _ Reconozco vuestra profunda conexión espiritual _ y más  _ Se lo que vas a decir porque siempres dices estupideces.  _ Lo cual es injusto porque normalmente el que dice las estupideces es Scott. 

“Me ama totalmente,” coincide Stiles, y se marcha hacia su nuevo y glorioso futuro como dueño de perro. 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Su nuevo perro no le ama para nada. Y su actitud no mejora. 

Stiles para en el Pet Emporium de camino a casa, colándose unos escasos cinco minutos antes de que técnicamente cierre según el horario de la puerta e ignora a posta las miradas asesinas del empleado tras el mostrador. El empleado resulta ser Greenberg, un chaval arisco que Stiles más o menos conoce del equipo de lacrosse -- más o menos conoce a casi todos los chavales del equipo de lacrosse porque Scott y Stiles se pasan todo el tiempo en el banquillo -- pero Greenberg parece estar de acuerdo en ayudar a Stiles cuando se vuelve obvio que Stiles está a punto de gasta una excesiva cantidad de dinero. 

Empieza con una placa de identificación, porque no quiere que le separen de su compañero canino nunca, así que mientras Greenberg está preparando la máquina de grabado con los datos de Stiles, Stiles mira por el resto de la tienda, cargándose con todos los accesorios de un dueño de perro. 

Un collar parece lo más lógico con lo que empezar, y encuentra uno sencillo de cuero negro resistente que va a quedarle genial a su perro. Hay una correa que hace juego, así que también la coge, y luego boles y galletas sabor ternera y una cama para perros grande y suave. Hace un viaje para dejarlo caer sobre el mostrador para poder volver a tener las manos libres, y luego acaba con un par de pelotas de tenis y un juguete para masticar con forma de ardilla y algunos rollos de bolsas de plástico para recoger caca de perro y una bolsa enorme de pienso premium sorprendentemente caro. Luego igual se le va un poco la pinza y coge una cuerda para jugar al tira y afloja y un frisbee y unos cinco cepillos distintos y algunos cortauñas y champú de perro. Y un libro sobre entrenamiento de obediencia básico. Y un libro para entrenar a perros para que hagan cosas porque va a ser  _ hilarante _ cuando entrene a ese enorme perro para que dé la vuelta y se siente como un pony de circo. Cuando lleva todo al mostrador, Greenberg sonríe de medio lado y le pregunta si su perro está entrenado para estar en casa, y dado que no lo sabe, Stiles va y coge la mitad de los productos del pasillos de productos de limpieza porque si su perro se mea dentro de casa y Stiles no es capaz de erradicar absolutamente toda la evidencia, su padre le va a  _ matar _ , y luego será el cuerpo de Stiles el que la gente busque por el bosque. 

Meterlo todo al Jeep requiere de un par de viajes, y tiene que meterlo todo a presión en el asiento del pasajero porque el perro -- que está empezando a despertarse de verdad ahora, intentando incorporarse sobre sus rodillas medio grogui -- está ocupando prácticamente todo el espacio para el equipaje de la zona de atrás. Una vez ha metido todo, Stiles se sube al asiento del conductor, saca la nueva y reluciente placa de información del bolsillo de su sudadera y usa la pequeña hebilla para añadirla al collar. 

Cuando se retuerce en su asiento y alarga la mano para ponerle el collar al perro, el perro gruñe y mete el hocico contra su pecho como si supiera que aún no está en plenas facultades pero aún así sigue ofendido por todo ello. 

“Es importante, ¿vale?” dice Stiles. “Igual que llevar siempre tu cartera y llevar ropa interior limpia. Colabora conmigo, tío.” 

El perro no coopera con él, pero eso está bien porque el animal sigue obviamente aún demasiado grogui como para poder hacer mucho más, así que Stiles lo hace de todos modos, envolviendo el collar rápidamente alrededor del cuello del perro y atándolo de manera incómoda. El perro mete su hocico contra las manos de Stiles y por un momento de paro cardíaco Stiles cree que su nuevo perro le va a morder en serio, pero el perro acaba en su lugar olisqueándole, empezando por la punta de su pulgar y luego recorriendo hasta el pulso de su muñeca. 

“Vale, colega, en serio, tu nariz está realmente fría,” le dice Stiles. “Y húmeda.”  

El perro le bufa y aparta la mirada, como para decir que de todos modos tampoco quería oler a Stiles, pero el perro lleva el collar y Stiles aún tiene sus manos, así que  _ misión cumplida.  _

Una vez aparca en la acera al llegar a casa, que está, gracias al cielo, sin el coche policial de su padre, el perro está prácticamente despierto. Se sienta para mirar por las ventanas cuando el coche se detiene, pero se mueve cautelosamente y deja salir un gimoteo involuntario cuando intenta apoyar demasiado peso en la pata escayolada. 

“No pasa nada, no te muevas, estamos aquí, hogar dulce hogar,” balbucea Stiles al perro, mientras busca la correa entre las bolsas y da la vuelta por el Jeep. 

Cuando abre la puerta trasera, el perro se echa hacia atrás, y sus ojos se mueven desde un lado de Stiles al otro, como si estuviera intentando decidir por qué dirección saltar en su búsqueda de libertad. Sus músculos ya se están tensando y tiene sus fauces abiertas en un gruñido que parece casi automático, como si amenazar con matar a alguien fuera pan nuestro de cada día y ni siquiera pensara en ello. No va a arrancar la garganta de Stiles con sus dientes masivos  _ de verdad _ . Probablemente. 

Stiles echa los brazos a los lados sin siquiera pensarlo, creando una endeble barrera casera con sus propias partes del cuerpo, y dice (algo histérico y demasiado en alto), “¡ _ Espera! _ ” 

El perro deja de gruñir y le mira como si  _ Stiles _ fuera el que se comporta como un loco. Lo cual, hola, no es él el que está imitando a Cujo. Stiles toma aire, sus brazos aún estirados, y decide que tienen que hablar de esto. 

“Vale, escucha. Se que los perros no entienden Español pero me voy a sincerar contigo de todos modos, ¿vale tío? Esta es la cosa. Estás herido. Si echas a correr, probablemente lo vas a empeorar, o te va a atropellar un coche otra vez o algo, y si eso pasa te juro que me voy a poner a llorar. Y no me quieres ver llorar; lloro de forma fea. Y de todos modos, te he salvado el culo esta noche porque si no hubiera estado allí el segundo coche te hubiera golpeado y estarías acabado. Así que de verdad creo que deberías de quedarte conmigo, porque me la debes. Me debes varias, la verdad. Te he comprado comida y una cama bien cómoda y otras muchas cosas, y Scott me ha dado pastillas para el dolor y para que no se infecte la pata, que vas a tener que tomarte si o si. Así que creo que deberías de descansar aquí y tomártelo con calma hasta que tu pata esté mejor.” 

El perro se le queda mirando, lo cual es lo que esperaba Stiles, dado que acaba de vomitar palabras a un animal que no entiende ni una letra. Así que eso es genial. Pero el perro no se ha puesto a gruñir de nuevo, y la tensión se va de sus músculos, y luego deja salir un suspiro enorme como si Stiles fuera un total idiota pero el perro fuera a hacerle caso de todos modos. Así que Stiles baja los brazos con cautela, y el perro no hace movimiento de escapar. Ni siquiera le enseña a Stiles los dientes de nuevo o hace ninguna amenazas de herir horriblemente partes del cuerpo.

Stiles se echa para delante, lentamente, blandiendo el enganche del extremo para telegrafiar sus intenciones. El perro suspira de nuevo, rueda los ojos, y mira para otro lado como si no pudiera creerse que esta tontería fuera su vida. Sin embargo, después de eso parece resignado a su destino, porque una vez la  correa está enganchada se levanta con cuidado y se mueve al borde de la puerta abierta, como si estuviera intentando decidir cómo bajar sin causarse más sufrimiento, aunque probablemente prefiere el dolor a que Stiles le hable de nuevo. 

“Oh ey, mejor si te bajo yo,” dice Stiles, y luego lo hace antes de que el perro tenga oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. El perro es  _ realmente pesado _ , y tiene esta expresión en su cara como si nunca antes hubiera sufrido tantas indignidades en su vida, pero el que va a tener que sufrir la hernia es Stiles así que no sabe cual es el problema del perro. 

“¿Listo? Esto va a ser genial,” dice Stiles. Camina a la puerta de entrada con un ritmo lento, fingiendo que esta es la velocidad a la que va normalmente porque el perro se está moviendo como si le doliera todo pero Stiles tiene la sensación de que si pensase que Stiles le estuviera consintiendo, probablemente haría...algo. Algo malo. Igual romperle la pierna a Stiles para que pueda ver lo que es eso. Pero a Stiles no le importa, porque recuerda cuando recogió por primera vez al perro de la calle, entrando a una piscina de luces emitidas por el coche que se había detenido y que casi pasa por encima del animal una segunda vez, y estando bastante seguro de que el perro estaba muerto. Así que mayormente está contento de ver a su peludo amigo sobre sus patas, incluso si la experiencia ha dejado al perro sintiéndose vengativo. 

Entran en la casa sin incidentes, lo cual es genial porque Stiles no está seguro de si el perro ha pertenecido a alguien antes o si está entrenado para caminar con correa o algo como eso, y el perro es tan grande que Stiles tiene que admitir estar un poco preocupado de que pueda tirar y arrancar la correa de las manos de Stiles y pirarse. De todos modos el perro no parece interesado en escapar ahora mismo; por el modo de caminar casi borracho que lleva, parece sobre todo interesado en echarse una siesta.

Cuando entran, el perro mira alrededor como si estuviera analizando tácticamente la habitación, luego mira al sofá como si estuviera analizando su comodidad, y aparentemente le gusta lo que ve. Empieza a cojear hacia ello,  y la vida de Stiles pasa por delante de sus ojos. 

“Oh Dios mío, no,” dice Stiles, y deja que el perro se frene en seco por la correa que sigue sosteniend, porque  _ no _ . El perro parece  _ molesto _ , pero Stiles no va a debatir este asunto, porque no va a dejar que su padre parta trágicamente en dos este hermoso compañerismo solo porque su nuevo perro quiere derechos sobre los muebles. “No estoy bromeando, tío, si hay aunque sea un solo pelo de perro en ese sofá estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre me matará. De hecho, es probablemente mejor si te quedas donde esté yo, por lo menos de momento, hasta que mi padre se acostumbre a la idea. De ese modo se puede quedar tranquilo de que estoy entregado al cien por cien a tu constante cuidado y puede fingir que no estás aquí. Podemos colocar tu nueva cama en mi cuarto, ¿como suena eso?”

El perro bufa, mira al sofá como si mereciera la pena acabar con la vida de Stiles, y luego finalmente hace un sonido muy gruñón que Stiles toma como acuerdo. Stiles le lleva escaleras arriba, dejando la correa suelta a modo de ofrenda de paz, pero sigue  _ sujetándola _ en caso de que el perro intente escaparse al salón. Es un camino lento por las escaleras, pero cuando finalmente llegan arriba del todo y Stiles mete al perro a su cuarto, siente que ha ganado la mitad de la batalla. Lo cual es un falso sentimiento de logro porque su padre aún no está en casa, así que la batalla ni siquiera ha empezado. 

“Vale,” dice Stiles, y le quita la correa, dejando que el perro vague a libre albedrío por el cuarto, lo cual espera que no acabe siendo una idea desastrosa, porque por todo lo que sabe, este perro podría ser el animal más destructivo del planeta. Este podría ser el velociraptor de los perros y lo va encerrar en su habitación, donde tiene su  _ ordenador _ . “Voy a coger todo lo tuyo del Jeep y luego te voy a dar una rica cena y eso, ¿vale? Hazme un favor enorme y no me rompas nada, ¿guay?” 

El perro se limita a quedarse de pie en mitad de la habitación y a mirar a Stiles como si fuera mentalmente deficiente. 

“¡Guay!” coincide Stiles consigo mismo, porque al ser el perro incapaz de hablar quiere decir que Stiles se imagina lo que diría el perro, y le gusta pensar que el perro coincide con él. “¡Ahora vuelvo!”

Necesita dos viajes para meter todo lo que ha comprado, y luego tiene que encontrar un lugar en el que esconder parte de ello para que su padre no sepa lo del perro en cuanto cruce por la puerta. Estaría bien tener algo de tiempo para decírselo, que se acostumbre a la idea, quizás sobornarle primero con un desayuno. Igual si Stiles hace beicon -- pero beicon de verdad, no el de pavo bajo en grasa -- su padre podría ser persuadido de aceptar lo que sea. 

Stiles acaba escondiendo la mitad de las cosas en los armarios de la cocina; su padre casi nunca los abre, porque los armarios es donde guardan los ingredientes para  _ cocinar _ cosas, y Stiles es el único que cocina algo. La versión de “cocinar” de su padre implica cenas de la marca Hungry Man y un microondas. 

Una vez algunas cosas están guardadas, Stiles coge la gran y mullida cama de perro y el juguete para morder con forma de ardilla y los lleva arriba, pero cuando vuelve a su cuarto se vuelve inmediatamente obvio que el perro no va a necesitar la cama de perros. Parece que está a gusto en la cama de Stiles. 

“Tío, eso es trampa,” dice Stiles. “¿Te haces una idea de lo sucio que estás? Probablemente no podré bañarte mientras tengas la escayola, pero al menos me podrías haber dejado sacar las cosas para limpiarte antes de que defloraras mi cama.”

El perro, que parece haber arrejuntado el edredón en una forma ligeramente anidada y que está durmiendo con la cabeza en la  _ almohada _ , abre un solo ojo, mira a Stiles y a la cama de perro, y luego gruñe y cierra el ojo de nuevo. Le está ignorando, eso es lo que hace. 

Stiles es más listo como para decirle al perro que se baje de la cama. Claramente es un animal inteligente, y quien sabe, igual antes era un perro que buscaba bombas o un perro guía o un superperro resultado de un experimento de un científico malvado. Puede incluso que sea perfectamente capaz de entender cientos de órdenes verbales y hacer el tango en el momento justo. Incluso si ese fuera el caso, Stiles sigue cien por ciento seguro de que si le intenta decir al perro que “se baje”, le mirará de ese modo altanero y condescendiente mientras juzga la vida de Stiles. 

El único modo de ganarle, está seguro Stiles, es ser más listo que él. Así que Stiles baja para abrir los armarios, abre la bolsa de pienso (que era tan cara que Stiles no está muy seguro de si no tiene caviar), y echa la porción recomendada en uno de los nuevos cuencos de metal. El otro cuenco lo llena con agua, y luego los sube arriba, listo para hacer su regreso triunfante y reclamar el espacio que es suyo por derecho. 

Abre la puerta y grazna, “¡Hora de cenar!” y mueve el pienso del cuenco. 

Esta vez el perro alza toda la cabeza, mirando a Stiles con interés, la nariz alzada para oler el aire, pero luego hace un sonido de asco y vuelve a tumbarse. 

“¡Vamos, tío! ¡La cena!” Stiles mueve de nuevo el pienso, pero el perro refunfuña y se menea en la cama, como si se estuviera acomodando para un largo periodo de tiempo. 

Probablemente no es el mejor modo de empezar su relación, pero Stiles es inteligente; puede darse cuenta de cuando le han derrotado. 

Deja el pienso y el agua, esperando que quizás el perro es simplemente tímido y luego comerá algo, igual cuando Stiles no mire. En vez de quedarse y ponerse de morros por la pérdida de su cama, pero no quiere darle esa satisfacción al perro, Stiles vuelve a la cocina, coge las sobras del pollo asado de anoche del frigo, añade unas verduras cocidas de las que su padre continúa “olvidándose”  de llevar para comer, y calienta todo en el microondas. 

Sube su cena con él, pero no está seguro de cuánto está dispuesto a dejar al perro desatendido, y probablemente hay cientos de cosas que necesita buscar en Google para no fastidiar esto de ser un amo de perro completamente. 

El segundo en el que entra de nuevo en el cuarto, esta vez con un plato humeante de su deliciosa comida, tiene la atención completa y absoluta del perro. Las orejas del perro se mueven hacia él y se quedan ahí como un sistema de misiles guiados por láser, y puede ver como las aletas de la nariz del perro se mueven y los ojos del perro se entrecierran como si...bueno, como si estuviera intententando averiguar si la comida va a acabar inconvenientemente esparcida por el suelo cuando tire a Stiles como una gacela. 

“Ni siquiera lo  _ pienses _ ,” dice Stiles en su mejor voz de orden, que ya de por si no es muy buena. “Tú tienes tu propia comida, ¿por qué no la comes?”

El perro olisquea bruscamente, como para decir que su comida está por debajo de él, y sigue mirando a la de Stiles como si fuera su derecho de nacimiento. Pues claro que Stiles iba a coger un perro con problemas de actitud. 

“De ninguna manera, tío,” dice Stiles, y se sienta en la silla del ordenador como si fuera un trono, como si el poder inspirador de hacer cosas que el perro no puede, como sentarse en sillas giratorias, debiera de darle el punto final en todo. Sostiene el plato en una mano y enciende el ordenador con la otra. “Esta es mi cena,” dice, y coge un trozo de pollo para demostrarlo, metiéndolo en la boca y masticando con exageración. Luego señala con el tenedor hacia el cuenco sin tocar y el puñado de pienso, y dice, “Esa es  _ tu _ cena. La cual deberías de comer, porque cuesta una pequeña fortuna. Tiene, en plan, búfalo de verdad y fruta y cosas. Te gustará.” 

El perro no se mueve para levantarse de la cama, solo mira a Stiles con ojos entrecerrados mientras Stiles se mete un puñado de verduras cocidas en la boca. Después de un largo momento, lleno de un silencio acusador por parte del perro, el perro se tumba dramáticamente de lado, fingiendo desinterés. 

“De acuerdo, pero esa es toda la comida que vas a recibir,” dice Stiles, sintiendo que está empezando bien al mantenerse firme con esto. “Así que será mejor que te acostumbres.” 

El perro gruñe como si estuviera pensando en comprometerse a convertir a Stiles en su cena, pero es obviamente una amenaza vacía porque ni siquiera se molesta en sentarse de nuevo. Luego, como si se le acabase de ocurrir la idea, se mueve contra la cama, moviéndose del extremo derecho al centro, frotándose enérgicamente contras las sábanas como si intentase quitarse un picor por todo el cuerpo. Deja tras de sí restos de plantas y pelos negros de perro y una amplia capa de suciedad en las anteriormente sábanas limpias, y luego se acomoda con un lujoso gemido justo en medio de la cama, como si finalmente se hubiera puesto cómodo. Ahora está más o menos de espaldas, aunque algo de lado porque no puede echar hacia arriba la pata con la escayola como ha hecho con las otras. Su cabeza está del revés cuando abre los ojos para mirar a Stiles como para preguntar que es lo que va a hacer ahora sobre esto.  

Stiles le mira de vuelta, luego gira su silla y sube los pies, deliberadamente, uno a la vez, encima de la cama. Aún no se ha quitado las zapatillas y no están lo que se dice limpias, especialmente desde que el perro las manchó de sangre antes, pero Stiles cruza un tobillo por encima del otro, se apoya contra la silla y se mete otro bocado de pollo, solo porque puede. 

“Estoy en el equipo de lacrosse,” le dice Stiles al perro. “Probablemente nunca has visto los vestuarios de los chicos, pero deja que te asegure que estoy perfectamente cómodo con cierto nivel de suciedad. Además, como tu amigo solo quiero decirte que cuando te pones hacia arriba de ese modo, pareces un cachorro, y eso me hace querer acariciarte la barriga.” 

El perro le mira un momento más, como si intentara probar que nada de lo que Stiles diga tiene algún efecto en las decisiones de su vida, y luego se gira lentamente de costado, esta vez mirando al otro lado, como si no tuviera ni nunca hubiera tenido ningún interés en la cena de Stiles. Stiles observa al perro fingiendo dormir durante un rato, y está bastante seguro de que ve el momento exacto en el que fingir dormir se convierte en dormir de verdad, porque hay esta última pizca de tensión que sale de las orejas del perro, y luego unos diez minutos después, cuando Stiles está acabando su cena, el perro empieza a roncar. 

Stiles está bastante seguro de que su perro es una máquina de matar secreta, pero el ronquido es  _ completamente adorable _ . Y el perro debe estar cansado, porque no se despierta de nuevo, no con el sonido del teclado o cuando Stiles abre la puerta para revolver el plato a la cocina y prepararse para ir a la cama. 

Cuando Stiles está listo para dormir, el perro sigue sin moverse, ni siquiera cuando Stiles se mete a la cama junto a él. Así que Stiles hace lo único que puede hacer, al ser el humano en esta relación, el que está completamente a cargo aquí: se coloca en el espacio menor de la mitad de la cama que queda, curva su cuerpo contra la espalda del perro, y se echa a dormir.  

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando Stiles se despierta, lo hace con el sonido de un gruñido bajo y peligroso, y la enervante sensación de que le están observando. 

Al principio piensa que es el perro el que hace ambas cosas, porque hasta donde puede decir, enseñar los dientes y mirarle espeluznántemente son las actividades favoritas del perro. Por lo menos el que está gruñendo es el perro, y no, en plan, un león de montaña que se ha colado por la ventana de su habitación. Esto es obvio porque Stiles puede  _ sentir _ el sonido retumbando desde algún lugar profundo del pecho del perro; está haciendo vibrar los huesos de los brazos Stiles desde donde se abrazaron al perro mientras dormía, y donde su esternón está presionado contra la espalda del perro. Puede sentir ese ruido en su corazón, lo cual es una sensación interesante y vagamente inquietante. 

Pero el perro sigue mirando al otro lado, lo que quiere decir que el perro  _ no es _ el que Stiles puede sentir que le está mirando, lo cual quiere decir que Stiles está  _ tan jodido _ ahora mismo. Le lleva un segundo poner su cara proverbial, y cuando alza la mirada, su padre está de pie en la puerta con una expresión en la cara que dice que están considerando seriamente volver abajo para coger su pistola. El si está planeando disparar a Stiles o al perro no está claro. Probablemente hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades para cada una, para el que se ponga en medio de la bala primero. Igual lo hace a pito pito gorgorito. Pero parece asustado de verdad, y no solo por el nuevo perro ilícito de Stiles, así que probablemente tiene algo que ver por como el perro está enseñando sus grandes dientes caninos y haciendo su mejor imitación de un dingo salvaje. 

Stiles se da una charla de ánimo a sí mismo que mayormente consiste en  _ vale, puedes hacerlo _ y  _ actúa casual, aquí no hay nada que ver _ , y luego dice, “Hola, papá.” Levanta una mano para frotarse el ojo, y luego golpea una oreja del perro con sus dedos mientras le dice, “Para ya, ese es mi padre.” 

El perro deja de gruñir abruptamente y en su lugar refunfuña, malhumorado como siempre, y luego se menea hasta que estar tumbado más sobre su estómago que sobre el costado. Mete su nariz húmeda en el hueco entre el cuello de Stiles y la almohada, y es algo frío e incómodo pero Stiles tiene la sensación de que el perro intenta demostrar algo, dado que también parece enfadado por haber sido despertado. Stiles no le da a al perro la satisfacción de recular como quiere hacer, incluso cuando el perro le echa una mirada taimada a través de un ojo rajado y saca la lengua para lamer bajo la oreja de Stiles. 

“Papá, es muy pronto,” dice Stiles, mirando a su padre e intentando parecer molesto e impasible. “Es  _ Sábado _ , todos deberíamos de dormir hasta tarde.” 

“Si, bueno, aparentemente debería de haber venido a casa antes,” dice su padre, en su tono de  _ pero qué coño, hijo _ que Stiles conoce tan bien. “¿Te das cuenta de que cuando dije que ningún perro - repetidamente, durante más de una década - estaba hablando de  _ todas _ las formas de caninos, verdad? No te puedes escaquear técnicamente al traer a casa a un  _ lobo _ , Stiles.”

“Oh Dios mío, ¿pero qué os pasa a todos?” dice Stiles, gimiendo. Abraza al perro un poco más cerca, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del perro como si tuviera que prevenir a su padre de arrastrar al perro fuera de casa. Sorprendentemente, el perro no se resiste, y en su lugar le lame de nuevo. “No es un lobo, papá, solo es un perro super majestuoso. Estoy bastante seguro de que un lobo me habría comido vivo si le hubiera  _ abrazado _ .” 

Su padre suspira, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. “Ese es, al menos, un perro medio lobo, Stiles, tiene que serlo. Y por cierto, es ilegal poseerles en el estado de California.”

“No tienes pruebas,” dice Stiles, entrecerrando sus ojos a su padre. 

“La verdad es que no necesito ninguna,  _ hijo _ , dado que de todos modos no te lo vas a quedar.” Su padre cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo su mejor imitación de un objeto inamovible. 

“Papá, siempre me has enseñado a hacer lo correcto, y debo decir que ahora mismo estoy decepcionado contigo,” dice Stiles. “He salvado la vida de este perro heroicamente, le di atención médica, y le he dado cobijo, ¿y ahora tú quieres que le eche de patitas en la calle? Eso es muy cruel.”

“Eres bastante insufrible,” desvía su padre, y luego señala al collar del cuello del perro. “¿Tiene identificación?”

“Ni siquiera tenía un collar cuando le encontré,” dice Stiles. “Y tampoco tiene microchip, Scott lo comprobó. Vamos, papá, esto es cosa del destino. Este perro y yo somos almas gemelas.”

Su padre se queja. “Vale, chaval, para empezar, no le puedes robar la mascota a alguien. Estoy seguro de que tiene un dueño en algún lado que ahora mismo le está buscando. Además, te has saltado la parte en la que me  _ preguntas _ si puedes traer un perro a casa. Esa parte es importante porque es cuando yo digo que  _ no _ .”

“Papá--”

“Vas a hacer unos posters para intentar encontrar a su dueño, Stiles,” dice su padre, y su tono de voz dice que este va a ser el fin de la discusión, y que no está bromeando. Igual este no era el mejor día para meterle esto a su padre, porque el hombre parece algo destrozado, como si -- bueno, como si se hubiera pasado toda la noche en los bosques buscando la mitad de un cadáver. Probablemente eso desgasta a cualquiera. “Vas a poner unos pósters por el pueblo  _ esta mañana _ , y vas a hacer un esfuerzo sincero de encontrar al dueño o vas a estar castigado el resto de tu vida. ¿Queda claro?”

“Pero me lo puedo quedar si nadie llama,” dice Stiles, e intenta que suene más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. 

“No, pero si se comporta bien consideraré dejar que se quede unos días mientras buscas al dueño. Ese animal es ahora  _ tu _ responsabilidad, chaval, no lo jodas.”

“¡No lo haré, lo prometo!” dice Stiles, ya planeando en cómo puede convertir ‘unos días’ en ‘para siempre jamás’. Es un principio, de todos modos. Se impulsa de la cama con un nuevo torrente de energía, listo para estar levantado y moverse y hacer...algo. Probablemente empezará con una ducha porque ahora huele a suciedad y perro. El perro le observa como si fuera una comedia particularmente divertida, que probablemente lo es porque no ha estado de pie ni veinte segundos y ya se ha tropezado con los vaqueros sucios que ha dejado en el suelo y casi se golpea la cabeza contra la pantalla del ordenador. 

“Empezaré a hacer el desayuno,” dice su padre, suspirando como si supiera que su hijo es una causa perdida. Está mascullando para sí cuando baja por las escaleras, pero Stiles no se molesta en intentar escuchar porque muy probablemente serán imprecaciones contra su persona, y no necesita esa clase de mierda para su autoestima. 

Tiene mucho que hacer esta mañana, de todos modos, porque el trabajo de un dueño de perro no acaba nunca. Se ducha en cinco minutos exactos, porque tiene ganas de volver con el perro, y luego se viste y lleva al perro abajo, en donde su padre está haciendo un intento de hacer beicon de pavo y huevos. Probablemente quemará ambos, pero Stiles ha aprendido a vivir con huevos gomosos, así que lo ignora todo y busca por el frigorífico, buscando el mejor método para esconder una pastilla. Saca un trozo de queso y corta unos cachos para poder meter en ellos los antibióticos y analgésicos. 

Cuando se da la vuelta, el perro está sentado remilgadamente justo dentro de la entrada de la cocina, mirando a Stiles intensamente, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que se sentase y se quedase quieto. Su padre está mirando por el rabillo del ojo, y mal que le pese parece impresionado. Incluso cuando Stiles se gira con los dos cachos de queso en su mano, el perro no se mueve, aparentemente feliz de esperar a que le lleven la comida, y cuando Stiles los ofrece con cautela, uno a la vez, el perro los coge con cuidado con los dientes y los traga de golpe, como si supiera que hay pastillas dentro y no quisiera morderlas. 

“Que buenos modales,” dice su padre algo a disgusto. “Podrías aprender una cosa o dos de ese perro.”

“Por favor, yo le he enseñado todo lo que sabe,” dice Stiles, y arruga las orejas del perro de manera casual en un modo que espera que muestre su profunda y permanente conexión. 

El perro no ayuda mucho con eso; se limita a bufar como si estuviera ofendido con Stiles al llevarse el crédito, y luego se levanta y va hasta la puerta de entrada como si estuviera impaciente con su sirviente humano para que le saque a la calle. Al menos el perro se mueve mejor hoy, como si dormir le hubiera venido bien a sus dolores, y esta mañana tiene los ojos mucho más brillantes. Ni siquiera cojea tanto, aunque aún se mueve algo raro por la escayola. 

El resto de la nueva rutina matutina va sorprendentemente bien. Resulta que el perro sabe cómo pasear con correa, y camina justo al lado de Stiles mientras divagan por la manzana. Se niega a comportarse como un animal normal y mear en la hierba, pero se medio mete en un seto y le gruñe a Stiles hasta que se da la vuelta, momento en el cual el perro aparentemente siente que tiene la suficiente privacidad para hacer sus cosas. Stiles se queda de pie haciendo guardia e intenta parecer casual, aunque es consciente de que parece un loco intentando sacar a pasear a un seto con correa. 

Cuando vuelven a casa, el desayuno está listo, tanto como puede estarlo, así que Stiles baja los cuencos del perro y los pone en una esquina mientras él y su padre se sientan a la mesa. El perro deambula para investigar los cuencos y Stiles está seguro de que va a comer --el pienso de anoche sigue amontonado en el cuenco -- pero en su lugar el perro pega un largo lametazo al agua. Luego se acerca a la mesa, se sienta en el suelo, y les mira hincar el tenedor en sus huevos con beicon. No ruega o gimotea o babea, pero  _ si parece _ abiertamente agraviado. 

Stiles intenta ignorarlo, porque leyó anoche en una web que darle cualquier clase de atención al perro mientras comes en la mesa solo va a fomentar comportamientos desvergonzados en el futuro, y lo último que necesita es que su perro empiece a intentar robarle el desayuno a su padre. 

Pero resulta que ha infravalorado al perro. Stiles ignora firmemente todo lo de la mesa, desde la mala mirada que le echa el perro a la crítica silenciosa de su padre, eligiendo en su lugar mirar los huevos que están, por cierto, gomosos y poco hechos. Cuando alza la mirada de nuevo, el perro ha migrado desde su punto anterior y de repente está sentado justo al lado de su padre. Sigue siendo amable, sin presionar, pero su mirada ha cambiado de un enfado justificado a una patética súplica, y de vez en cuando agacha la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado de pedir comida. Es como ver a un vagabundo pidiendo más comida. Es indignante, eso es lo que es. 

Su padre está mirando al perro, frunciendo el ceño, y es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta de un par de cosas. Primero, sabe con una absoluta claridad que casi puede llamar clarividencia que su padre está a punto de darle a perro toda una rebanada de beicon. Segundo, sabe  _ exactamente _ porqué su padre le ha estado negando tener un perro todos estos años. 

“No, papá, no lo--” le avisa Stiles, su propio tenedor chocando contra su plato, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse por la mesa para parar este desastre antes de que empiece. 

Es demasiado tarde. Su padre ya le está alargando todo un trozo de beicon y aunque el perro lo coge con cuidado, manteniendo sus dientes todo lo lejos que puede de la mano de su padre, todo el trozo desaparece en un instante. 

El perro mira a Stiles y entrecierra los ojos como le estuviera retando a Stiles a moverse, así que Stiles se acomoda de nuevo en la silla, sabiendo que le han vencido. Resulta que le han vencido mucho últimamente, pero solo desde que trajo a casa al perro. 

“Tiene hambre, Stiles,” le reprende su padre, alargando un trozo de huevo revuelto quemado. Al perro no parece importarle la absoluta ausencia de habilidades culinarias de su padre. “¿Por qué no le has dado de comer?”

“Lo  _ he hecho _ ,” gime Stiles. “Pero no se va a comer el pienso si le das de comer  _ beicon _ . Es por esto que siempre decías que no a lo de tener perro, ¿verdad?”

Su padre le mira mal, pero no deja de darle la comida de su plato al perro. El perro coge cada ofrenda delicadamente, pausando de vez en cuando para masticar con un entusiasmo visible y lanzar a Stiles miradas de triunfo. 

“Hay muchas razones por las que no podemos tener un perro, Stiles,” dice su padre. Normalmente suena exasperado cuando tienen esta discusión -- es una tradición familiar ya -- pero esta vez suena afligido, como si no quisiera recordarse las razones a sí mismo. Eso es...raro. “Ninguno de nosotros estamos en casa lo suficiente. Tú te vas a ir a la universidad dentro de poco; ya te puedo decir ahora mismo que no permiten perros en las residencias, y ya te digo yo que no voy a cuidar al perro durante cuatro años. Además está el incidente ese con el hamster cuando tú--”

“¡Suficiente!” intercede Stiles, lanzando una mirada de ojos muy abiertos al perro. “Vamos a no hablar de eso en frente del perro, ¿vale, papá?”

Su padre le mira largo y tendido, como si intentase ver dentro de su hijo y averiguar en qué momento las cosas se torcieron tanto, como si quizás solo se hubiera roto una pieza y si la vuelve a arreglar su hijo se pondría bien. Es algo insultante, pero también extrañamente reconfortante, a su modo. Probablemente porque su padre le mira así a menudo. 

“Y de todos modos, esta vez no te voy a dejar irte por la tangente, amigo,” dice Stiles, señalando con un dedo acusador. “No quieres un perro porque estarías completamente a su merced. Los perros son tu kryptonita, ¿verdad?” 

“Eso es ridículo,” bufa su padre, mientras corta con cariño el beicon en trozos masticables para el perro, sin tener en cuenta que la idea del perro de trozos masticables son básicamente del tamaño de una mano. 

“Papá, le estás dando de comer al perro de tu propio plato.”

“Está herido, Stiles, necesita mantener la energía alta,” dice su padre, y el perro le lanza una mirada a Stiles que dice,  _ Si, Stiles, soy una flor jodidamente delicada, supéralo.  _

“Si yo intentase comer de tu plato, me golpearías la mano y me dirías que cogiese el mío,” señala Stiles. 

“Pues claro que lo haría, tú tienes pulgares, te puedes cocinar tu propio beicon,” dice su padre, mientras lo último de sus huevos desaparecen por el esófago del perro. 

Stiles gime y se rinde, resumiendo su desayuno vengativamente, como para provar que está por encima de todo esto. Pero la verdad es que es horrible, y se rinde a la mitad, tirando el pienso del perro a la basura y echando los restos de su comida en el cuenco. 

Su padre no dice nada de ello, pero el perro prácticamente se contonea de camino a su cuenco para disfrutar de su premio. 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Stiles hace los carteles como le pidió su padre, pero elige no hacerlo fácil, porque este perro no puede tener un dueño, y si lo hace claramente son una mierda de dueños y de todos modos Stiles debería de quedarse el perro.

No pone una foto en el cartel, porque el perro tiene un aspecto ridículamente genial y no quiere a un puñado de farsantes llamando para intentar decir que es suyo. Tampoco diseña los carteles en su ordenador como haría para un trabajo de clase porque igual si el perro tiene un dueño y luego ven el cartel hecho a mano se darán cuenta de que el perro a encontrado a un chaval que le ama, y quienquiera que sea el capullo que ha perdido a este glorioso perro en primer lugar se dará cuenta de lo idiota que fue, pasará página, y dejará a Stiles y a su perro a solas. 

Asi que Stiles coge un papel de impresora, y encuentra un rotulador potente. Escribe arriba del todo,  _ Perro encontrado _ , y al final su número de móvil. Y luego se pregunta cómo debería de describir al perro para que alguien pudiera reconocerle potencialmente, pero no necesariamente fácilmente. 

Lo piensa un rato, y luego escribe unas cuantas cosas. Hace tres borradores antes de tener un cartel con el que se queda satisfecho. El producto final dice: 

 

**Perro encontrado**

Negro

Muy grande

Extremadamente malhumorado

No come comida para perros

La verdad es que es algo capullo

Se niega a responder ante el nombre de Tío

 

Para ser vago a posta, la verdad es que es un resumen bastante acertado. Stiles hace un dibujo poco favorecedor del perro que está en la esquina, y lo da por bueno. 

+++

Stiles se lleva al perro con él mientras pone los carteles de “perro encontrado”, pero deja a Tío en el Jeep, porque a) no es muy buena idea llevar por todo el pueblo a un perro con la pata rota y b) no quiere que nadie vea a su perro, le conecte con los carteles de “perro encontrado”, y se den cuenta de que es  _ su _ perro. Tiene que poner los carteles por todo el pueblo, incluso en las áreas de mayor tráfico que preferiría evitar, porque su padre se pasa buena parte de su jornada conduciendo por Beacon Hills y va a saber si Stiles hace un trabajo a medias. Así que Stiles pone carteles en todos los lugares que debería, como en el tablón de anuncios de las cafeterías y la farola que está justo enfrente de la tienda de mascotas, y mientras pone celo en cada una envía una pequeña plegaria al universo inefable con la esperanza de que que los carteles no llamen mucho la atención, que nadie les vea de verdad, que nadie llame.

Es un deprimente breve periodo de tiempo -- solo tres horas después de que regresen a casa -- antes de que alguien llame. Stiles está sentado en el suelo de su cuarto, el mejor modo de estar al nivel del perro (aunque la verdad es que cuando Stiles está sentado en el suelo el perro es más grande que él, lo cual es desconcertante). Está intentando tentar a Tío para que juegue con el juguete de morder en forma de ardilla, y la cosa no va bien, porque cuando aprieta el juguete el perro ni siquiera ladea la cabeza de forma adorable como ocurre en todos los videos de perros que Stiles ha visto en YouTube. La verdad es que ni siquiera  _ mira _ a la ardilla, solo mira a Stiles como diciendo,  _ ¿En serio? _ y parece aburrido. 

Pero eso ya es una mejora con respecto a los anteriores intentos de Stiles para que hicieran cosas juntos, solo hace media hora, cuando sacó la comida de ternera y el libro de entrenamiento de obediencia y se puso manos a la obra para intentar enseñarle al perro como sentarse. Eso acabó en corazones rotos y lágrimas y comida por todo el suelo, la cual el perro limpió con su boca como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a Stiles. Después de estar satisfecho con que toda la comida estuviera en su estómago, finalmente se sentó, pero tenía menos que ver con la obediencia y más con la mofa. 

Y vale, puede que la ardilla no fuera la mejor idea de Stiles, pero es que era ya la última que tenía. Está determinado a gustarle al perro, pero el perro también ha fallado en mostrar cualquier tipo de interés en el tira y afloja con la cuerda, el frisbee, o las pelotas de tenis, y aparta de darle al perro toda la comida humana que hay en la casa, no está seguro de cómo conseguirlo. Probablemente eso es lo que busca conseguir el perro, pero Stiles se niega a creer que ha heredado la predisposición genética de su padre a tener debilidad con los perros. Stiles es más fuerte que esto. Stiles va a encontrar un modo de prevalecer. 

Intenta tirar la ardilla en el aire justo encima del perro, para que el perro pueda saltar y atraparla, porque el Sr. Davison al final de la manzana tiene un labrador que se vuelve completamente loco cuando Stiles hace eso, pero el perro de Stiles no muestra signos de emoción de ningún tipo. Solo atrapa el juguete en defensa propia, para evitar que se le caiga encima de la cabeza, y ni siquiera tiene que moverse para atraparlo; solo echa hacia atrás la cabeza y abre su masiva mandíbula, y el juguete cae perfectamente como una bola alta. 

Tío deja caer la ardilla en el suelo entre sus patas delanteras, y lo inspecciona durante un momento como si intentase averiguar lo que supuestamente le hace atractivo. Luego lo presiona con su pata buena, y mientras el juguete hace una sibilancia como un grito de muerte, se agacha y posa sus dientes en la felpa y lo arranca de un solo tirón, como si estuviera eviscerando a una ardilla real. 

Se cae algo de relleno, al igual que el chirriador de plástico de dentro. El perro parece decepcionado al no haber vísceras de verdad, y luego mira a Stiles con una disculpa falsa en sus ojos, en plan,  _ Oh, lo siento, ¿querías jugar con eso más? No me había dado cuenta _ . 

El móvil suena cuando están en mitad de un profundo intercambio de miradas significativas, que por parte de Stiles están intentando expresar decepción y por parte del perro están...la verdad es que probablemente también intentan expresar decepción, ahora que lo piensa. El móvil rompiendo esto es un alivio, hasta que lo coge y la pantalla solo muestra “número oculto” en vez de un número de teléfono o un nombre de sus contactos. Hay una punzada de recelo en su estómago y Stiles piensa en no contestar, pero después quienquiera que sea dejará un mensaje de voz y en su saludo del mensaje de voz dice su nombre y no es como si hubiera otro “Stiles” más en Beacon Hills o probablemente en el mundo, así que si de verdad quieren al perro de vuelta van a ser capaces de encontrarle y--

Acepta la llamada antes de tener oportunidad de hiperventilar y dice, “¿Si?” al teléfono, que probablemente no es el saludo más formal y respetuoso que hay, pero que le jodan a quien quiera que desee a este perro, en serio. Tío levanta su cabeza y mira a Stiles y al teléfono, como si estuviera escuchando. Probablemente lo está haciendo, dado que él también tiene parte en todo esto. 

“Pues he perdido a mi perro, y la verdad es que es un enorme capullo, ahora que lo mencionas,” dice la voz del teléfono, que suena a que es una chica -- la verdad es que a chica atractiva, con un timbre ronco en su voz. Suena a lo que suena la gente cuando no puedes verles pero aún así sabes que están sonriendo. “Pero no estoy segura de si es mi perro el que tienes porque yo probablemente no le describiría como malhumorado sino como el rey del mal humor. Es una clara distinción.” 

“Vale,” dice Stiles, lentamente, porque la verdad es que quiere coincidir con ella en que eso es bastante atinado, pero entonces tendría que admitir que tiene a su perro y eso no le parece bien. Para nada. “Um, ¿me lo puedes describir?”

“Muy grande, negro,” dice, obviamente leyendo el cartel, y Stiles tiene un momento de gran alegría con que sea una persona aleatoria y Tío no sea su perro para nada antes de que continúe y todas sus esperanzas queden destrozadas. “Parece que aún está creciendo con sus extremidades, cuando la verdad es que no, y sus ojos son algo amarillos y tiene un poco de gris por su cara y los laterales del cuello. Sus orejas son puntiagudas y parece un animal salvaje, que es parcialmente porque tiene algo de lobo en su árbol familiar y parcialmente porque por mucho que hemos intentado enseñarle modales, nunca lo ha aprendido del todo. ¿Qué más? Im, le gusta gruñir mucho y no tiene un sentido del humor.”

Stiles se aclara la garganta, que es básicamente su mejor apuesta para evitar echarse a llorar. Porque la descripción es realmente acertada, pero también porque las orejas de Tío están hacia arriba y tiene una mirada intensa, como si pudiera escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea y la reconociera. 

“Si,” dice débilmente Stiles. “La verdad es que no tiene sentido del humor, tienes razón. Deberías de escuchar los chistes que le he contado, y ni siquiera se ha reído  _ una vez _ .” 

La chica ríe, que es gratificante en cierto modo pero que no es suficiente para hacer de esta situación una menos apestosa. “Ese suena a él,” dice. “¿Está bien? Me preocupé cuando no vino a casa.”

“Bueno, le atropelló un coche,” dice Stiles. “Casi por dos.” Espera que se sienta jodidamente mal porque su perro casi murió y ella una madre inadecuada. Guardián. Ama. Lo que sea. Dejó al perro jugar en el tráfico, según él. “Se rompió la pata, pero supongo que no era tan malo como pensé al principio, porque le llevé con mi amigo, que trabaja en el veterinario, y dijo que no estaba tan mal en los rayos x. Estará bien, supongo. Quiero decir, va bien y tengo antibióticos y cosas para él, y su pata está en una escayola.” 

“Dios, que puto día,” dice la chica, casi entre dientes, y la jovialidad que estaba en su voz hace un momento ha desaparecido por completo. “Eso es realmente...joder. Gracias, por encontrarle. Y por cuidarle. Y obviamente por ser una increíble persona. ¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Stiles,” dice. 

“Yo soy Laura. Stiles, de verdad que aprecio todo lo que has hecho y ha sido genial hablar contigo como a una persona normal porque hubo una muerte en mi familia anoche y además con la huida del perro pensaba que me iba a volver loca. Odio tener que imponerme más, ¿pero le puedo ir a recoger? En plan, ¿ahora? Acabo de salir de la comisaría del Sheriff y quiero volver al motel y dormir durante un millón de años, y no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo sin tener a un perro para achuchar.” 

Tío gimotea, bajo y angustiado, y se cuela bajo el brazo de Stiles como si escuchase la palabra ‘achuchón’ y sintiese la necesidad de poner en marcha el plan inmediatamente. Stiles aprieta su brazo alrededor del cuello del perro y medio entierra su cara en el suave pelaje de su garganta. “Si, yo...eso suena bien, supongo. Puedo ir allí, si te es más fácil. Mi padre trabaja en la comisaría.”

“Oh no, no quiero que te desvíes de tu camino. Dame la dirección y estaré allí antes de que lo sepas.” 

No quiere que esté aquí antes de que lo sepa, pero de todos modos le da la dirección, y si se pasa todo el tiempo después de colgar abrazado al pelaje de Tio y llorando, no hay nadie excepto ellos dos, y no creo que Tío pudiera decirlo. El perro ni siquiera se mueve o parece avergonzado -- que tampoco es que Stiles lo note, porque está demasiado ocupado teniendo un ataque emocional como para notarlo -- lo cual es muy caritativo por su parte.  

Eventualmente Stiles se levanta, porque sabe exactamente lo que se tarda en llegar desde la estación del Sheriff a su casa, y le va a llevar varios minutos a Tío bajar las escaleras con la escalera de por medio. Lo cronometra bastante bien, al menos, porque Tío está negociando con el último peldaño, con su escayola delante de él de forma rara y una expresión realmente apagada en su cara, cuando suena el timbre. 

Laura  _ es _ atractiva; es morena, atlética, y bonita, y tiene que tener al menos veinte y algo, todo lo cual la hace lo más alejada posible del alcance de Stiles si no estuviera pensando en ella como en la asesina de sueños. Pero aparentemente también estaba diciendo la verdad con eso de ser un día terrible porque está hecha un desastre, con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y su pelo recogido en una coleta despeinada y ladeada. Le sonríe, pero es apretado y cansado. 

“Debes de ser Stiles,” dice, y atraviesa la puerta para abrazarle como si fueran nuevos mejores amigos para siempre. Lo cual enfada algo a Stiles porque  _ Tío _ es su nuevo mejor amigo para siempre y no va a reemplazar a su perro con...con su ama. Hace una pausa para reflexionar en lo mucho que apesta su vida, y luego le devuelve el abrazo a Laura, porque nunca va a rechazar abrazos gratis. 

De todos modos Laura parece necesitarlos, porque en el momento en el que suelta a Stiles ve a su perro, y si Stiles tiene alguna duda de su dedicación, se evaporan rápidamente cuando se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Tío, y le aprieta como si intentara sofocarle, enterrando su nariz en el pelaje y respirando su olor de perro como si fuera mejor que el oxígeno. Tío también se está volviendo algo loco, meneándose y agachándose y lamiendo fránticamente la cara de Laura, intentando acercarse más a ella, lo cual ya no es posible acorde a las leyes de la física. 

Cuando ha terminado de abrazale, agarra al perro de sus desaliñados mofletes y le menea, mirando a su cara y diciendo, “Eres tan idiota.  _ No hagas eso nunca más _ .” Hay suficiente angustia estridente en su voz como para que parezca que hable de algo más aparte de lo obvio, pero Stiles probablemente no debería de juzgar porque ha estado teniendo serias conversaciones de hombre-a-hombre con el perro desde que le recogió de la carretera anoche. 

“De verdad que no te lo puedo agradecer suficiente,” dice finalmente Laura, enderezándose. Su voz tiembla como si fuera a llorar. Es lo suficientemente baja y el perro lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda seguir acariciando su masiva cabeza incluso sin tener que agacharse. “Me gustaría darte una recompensa o algo. Definitivamente quiero pagarte el veterinario.” 

“No hay necesidad,” dice Stiles, moviendo su mano desdeñosamente, intentando ser guay y probablemente fallando estrepitosamente. Su voz suena incluso más áspera que la de ella. “Mi amigo Scott es el ayudante del veterinario, me lo hizo gratis. No necesitas darme algo o -- quiero decir, solo intenta cuidar de él, ¿vale? Intenta romper esa mala costumbre suya de jugar en medio del tráfico.” 

Laura se ríe y agarra al perro de la nuca, meneándole de nuevo. “¿Has oído eso?” le dice a Tío. “Tiene razón:” 

El perro solo resopla molesto y casi-ladra, y parece bastante feliz por lo brusco del trato. Igual le habría apetecido jugar antes si Stiles le hubiera retado a una pelea o algo. Ahora nunca lo sabrá. 

“Claro,” dice Stiles, y se aclara la garganta porque ya puede sentir un nudo ahí. “Bueno, debería de dejarte ir, suena a que has tenido un mal día y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo. Um, te acompaño en el sentimiento.” 

“Gracias,” dice Laura. Su cara se pone algo blanca y el perro gimotea y se presiona contra sus piernas como si pudiera sentir el repentino peso en el ambiente. 

Vale. Qué incómodo. Stiles le da a Laura las botellas con las pastillas de Tío, y la ofrece la correa, la cual coge pero parece dudosa de usar. Algo en la cara de Stiles debe de haber mostrado lo que piensa -- que es esta es sin lugar a dudas la razón por la cual el perro acabó atropellado en primer lugar -- porque acaba enganchado la correa al collar, aunque obviamente no es su costumbre. 

“Gracias por cuidar tan bien de él,” dice Laura. “Eres un buen chaval, Stiles. ¿Igual te vemos por ahí?” 

“Si,” dice Stiles, e incluso él puede sentir que su sonrisa no llega del todo. “Tienes mi números...siéntete libre de llamarme. Ya sabes, si necesitas un cuidador de perros o algo.”

“Claro,” dice Laura. 

Stiles está seguro de que nunca va a llamarle, jamás, pero tampoco es que marque una diferencia en su actual situación de mierda. Tío le toca la mano con la nariz mientras salen por la puerta, y hay un breve contacto de lengua contra el pulgar de Stiles, y luego ambos se han ido, caminando calle abajo hacia un brillante negro Camaro esperando junto al bordillo. Stiles no se queda de pie a mirarles -- al menos, finge no quedarse de pie y mirarles, lo que quiere decir que cierra la puerta en vez de quedarse ahí de pie como un raro (estaba empezando a aprender esa habilidad gracias al ejemplo de Tío). Regresa a su habitación como si planease hacer algo productivo, pero en su lugar espía por la ventana y observa el coche. Tío acaba de meterse en los asientos traseros, que parece apenas lo suficientemente grande para un perro como él, y luego Laura mira a la casa como si estuviera comprobando que Stiles no está mirando desde la puerta, y luego acerca la mano al perro y--

Y cuando se endereza de nuevo, tiene tanto el collar como la correa en la mano, y los tira en el asiento del pasajero como si fueran basura. La placa grabada con los datos de Stiles brilla una vez con el sol antes de que Laura cierre la puerta del pasajero, de la vuelta al coche, se meta en el asiento del conductor, y arranque. Tío no es nada más que una forma oscura apenas visible por la ventana trasera, y Stiles no puede saber si está mirando hacia la casa, buscando a Stiles. 

¿Pero por qué lo haría? Solo es un perro, y su verdadero dueño ha venido a por él, así que está exactamente donde pertenece. Aún así, pasan varios minutos hasta que Stiles se da cuenta de lo apretados que tiene los puños, y otros varios para poder destensarlos. 

Cuando finalmente se aleja de la ventana, todo lo que ve son sus sábanas sucias y los restos del juguete para morder, y no debería de ser suficiente para hacerle llorar de nuevo, pero lo es. 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de la primera semana, Scott sugiere titubeante que podrían usar algunas de las cosas para perros de Stiles en la clínica, si se quiere librar de ello, así que Scott se lleva la gran bolsa de pienso y todos los productos de limpieza y los juguetes que han sobrevivido e incluso los cuencos para el perro. 

Después de dos semanas, es obvio que Stiles tenía razón y Laura no va a llamar. 

Después de tres semanas, Stiles sigue creyendo a veces que ve una forma oscura por el rabillo del ojo, y tiene que frenarse de girarse, buscando a Tío. 

Stiles deja de pedirle a su padre un perro. 

+++

Así que es una sorpresa cuando, en la cuarta semana, se choca con Laura -- casi literalmente -- en The Magic Bean. Está justo saliendo mientras ella entra, y aunque todos saben que aquellos que entran para adquirir café deben ceder el paso a aquellos que salen llevando precioso café derramable, aparentemente Laura no lo sabe. Aparentemente nadie le ha explicado esa norma a ella, lo cual no debería de ser una sorpresa, dado que tampoco le pone correa a su perro y no se molesta en llamar a gente que realmente querrían saber de ella y resulta que es algo capulla, justo como su perro, pero de un modo mucho menos encantador. Así que Stiles está saliendo de la cafetería y alguien abre la puerta, caballerosamente, y Stiles está abriendo la boca para darle las gracias a quienquiera que sea cuando laura pasa por la puerta abierta. 

Stiles se echa hacia un lado y espera que Laura tenga la buena idea de echarse al otro, porque el café en su mano está lo suficientemente caliente como para escaldarle los dedos un poco incluso con el cartón de alrededor. Pero obviamente son barcos destinados a colisionar en la noche; ella es el iceberg de su Titanic, y él sabe de alguna manera que todo esto va a acabar en tragedia, igual que la última vez que la vio, solo que esta vez va a ser su cuerpo el que acabe quemado y desolado, en vez de su corazón. 

Le salvan en el último minuto por un agarre aplastante alrededor de su codo, y otra mano parece de la nada para cogerle la bebida. El momento en el que le apartan de golpe del camino de Laura le envía directo contra su salvador, pero dado que su salvador es una pared ridícula de músculo, que ni siquiera se mueve  _ o _ derrama el café de Stiles (pese a que Stiles rebota contra él como en el pinball), todo acaba bien. 

Bueno, ‘bien’. Porque Laura sigue allí, y Stiles no está entusiasmado de verla. Probablemente está perfectamente bien. Quizás. Pero en su cabeza toda su existencia está ahora asociada al desaliento profundo de la que la gente no se recupera en una noche. 

“Oh Dios mío, Stiles, ¿estás bien?” pregunta Laura, y le agarra del codo del otro lado, así que está clavado entre ella y-- y--

Stiles se olvida de lo que iba a decir, porque el tio que le está agarrando es atractivo hasta lo estúpido, y Stiles probablemente debería de alejarse de él ahora antes de que sus manos decidan tomar la iniciativa por su cuenta y en plan...tocar al tío por todos lados. 

“Si, no pasa nada, estoy bien,” dice, y da un paso atrás para dejar un poco de espacio entre él y Laura y su-probablemente-novio. El tio le alarga el café a Stiles, y Stiles lo coge cuidadoso, demasiado consciente de su preciada mortalidad. “Tienes unos reflejos geniales, tío.” 

Pero el tío no dice nada, solo le mira, algo a lo cual Stiles está acostumbrado desde que fue ampliamente conocido por su habilidad de hablar  _ a  _ la gente más que  _ con _ ellos. Miradas aturdidas suelen venir con ello. 

“Si que los tiene, ¿no?” dice Laura. Sus mano siguen en el codo de Stiles, pero al menos ahora está descansando solícitamente en vez de sostenerle mientras se cae de bruces contra los impresionantes pectorales que posee si acompañante el muro de ladrillos. “Ey, íbamos a coger algo de comer y un café, ¿quieres acompañarnos?” 

Quiere decir que no. De verdad. Porque no es justo que le pidan que se siente en su cafetería favorita y le plante cara a una realidad en la que Laura tiene al perro más hermoso del mundo  _ y  _  un novio oscura, intensa y rugorosamente atractivo mientras que Stiles no tiene nada y a nadie. “Bueno, tiene a Scott, pero estos días Scott está más preocupado estos días con la nueva chica del insti quien aún tiene que verle de verdad. Y tiene a su padre, quien nunca ha sabido realmente como manejar el duelo y el dolor de Stiles, particularmente no en lo que respecta a un perro.) 

Laura parece notar que está intentando pensar en una excusa adecuada -- probablemente lo está telegrafiando al mirar a la calle casi desierta como si desease escapar -- así que sella el acuerdo con un, “Te diré cómo le va a Tío.” 

Maldita sea. Ya le tiene. 

“Su nombre no puede ser Tío,” dice Stiles. 

“Oh, no lo es,” dice Laura, “pero la verdad es que me gusta más ‘Tío’. Lo he estado usando todo el tiempo desde que le llevé a casa. Le hace mostrarme esa cara de maniático, ¿la que hace tanta gracia?”

“La recuerdo bien,” dice Stiles, asintiendo sabiamente. “Yo uh...si, supongo que me puedo quedar. Me gustaría escuchar que tal le va.” 

“¡Genial, eso es genial!” dice Laura, y parece decirlo en serio. No tira de verdad del brazo de Stiles para meterle dentro, pero claramente quiere. 

Les dirige hacia una mesa libre cerca de la barra, excepto que su novio dice, “No, Laura, esta,” y señala en su lugar hacia la pequeña mesa metida junto a la gran ventana de la fachada de la cafetería, que se ha quedado libre ahora. También resulta ser la mesa favorita de Stiles, porque la luz de la tarde que se cuela por la ventana hace que todo el sitio esté deliciosamente cálido, y hay plantas alrededor que hacen de esta mesa en concreto una más privada que las otras. También es la mesa favorita de prácticamente todo el mundo, probablemente por las mismas razones, pero el novio de Laura se dirige hacia allí y les lanza una mirada asesina a unas personas que obviamente iban a coger sitio, y la mesa es de alguna manera milagrosa, suya para cuando Laura cambia su dirección y la de Stiles hacia allí. 

“Genial,” dice Stiles, y no espera cortésmente a que todos elijan un asiento porque si asiento favorito es el que está contra la pared y cerca de la ventana. (Le dijo a Scott una vez que era por su entrenamiento como agente secreto, que tenía que tener su espalda contra la pared y poder ver todas las entradas y salidas, pero sobre todo porque es mucho más interesante que mirar a la pared y es agradable ser capaz de mirar directamente a la calle cuando está pensando.) Stiles se desliza en su asiento, y el novio de Laura aparta de verdad una silla de la mesa al otro lado para ella, lo cual parece algo galante de un modo anticuado que puede ser vagamente insultando para las mujeres. Le pregunta a Laura lo que quiere comer, y luego se aleja sin palabra alguna hacia la barra. 

“Así que vas a Beacon Hills High, ¿verdad? ¿Que tal va el instituto?” pregunta Laura, y es para romper el hielo pero parece que la importa de verdad. 

“Va bien,” dice con un encogimiento de hombros. “Solo es deberes y entrenamientos, algo aburrido.”

“¿Entrenamiento?” repite Laura, alzando una ceja. 

“Lacrosse,” dice Stiles. “La verdad es que no participo en los partidos, en plan, nunca, pero mi mejor amigo quería intentar entrar al equipo y quería que lo hiciera con él, así que.” 

“Eso es adorable,” dice Laura, sonriendo. “Eres un muy buen amigo, ¿huh?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros, sonrojándose, y baja la mirada a su café. “No tan bueno. Quiero decir, el lacrosse está bien, y sería mejor su fuéramos titulares, pero estoy algo contento de que dejaran también a Scott en el banquillo porque al menos así tengo compañía. Si tuviera que sentarme en el banquillo y verle ser una superestrella de los deportes no creo que tuviera la suficiente autoestima como para soportarlo.” 

Laura se está riendo cuando su novio regresa, lo que hace que Stiles se contraiga y se eche hacia atrás un poco porque  _ no _ estaba ligando y no sabe por qué el tío de repente metiendo la nariz. Pero todo lo el tio hace es deslizar un plato delante de Stiles, como si pensara que Stiles ha pedido algo. Posa un sandwich delante de Laura, y luego se va sin hablar a la barra de nuevo, para coger un cuenco y un par de tazas que le están esperando. 

“Tu novio es todo un charlatán, el tio no parece saber cuando callarse,” dice Stiles, quizás con un poco demasiado de alegría forzada, porque su corazón está martilleando un poco por lo cerca que se había puesto el tio y hubo un segundo ahí en el que Stiles pensó que igual le iban a pegar un puñetazo. 

“La verdad es que Derek es mi hermano,” dice Laura, y cuando Derek elige ese momento para regresar con el resto de sus compras (sopa para él, y café para dos), Laura absolutamente no hace lo amable y deja de hablar de él. “Sería más fácil si no lo fuera, porque igual entonces podría culpar su comportamiento antisocial en su educación.” 

Derek no da ninguna réplica ingeniosa, ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que su hermana ha estado bromeando sobre él; solo se sienta y acerca su cabeza a su comida. Lo cual no debería de ser tan inusual excepto porque el asiento que elige es el que está al lado de Stiles, y la mesa es bastante pequeña, por lo que sus hombros se rozan, y Stiles no está muy seguro de lo que está pasando aquí pero siente que de alguna manera es más de lo que parece ser. Recuerda que eso es algo recurrente, con Laura: capas sobre capas. Lo que debería de ser un estilo de vida totalmente válido si estuviera hablando de su sentido de la moda. Por lo que concierne a Stiles, las capas de ropa serán siempre la caña. 

Derek, por otro lado, no se molesta con las capas -- capas literales, Stiles aún no está seguro sobre las metafóricas -- lo cual tiene sentido porque si Stiles tuviera un cuerpo como el suyo, tampoco lo escondería. Derek lleva un par de vaqueros que están rotos, menos por algo artístico que por estar desgastados, y un henley color gris carbón  que no esconde nada de los contornos esculpidos de su pecho y hombros. Cuando se inclina sobre su cuenco de la sopa, Stiles puede ver las tentadoras líneas de sus omóplatos a través del algodón. Es algo rídiculo, sobre todo por el modo en que Derek está sentado  _ al lado _ de Stiles con ese aspecto. Stiles no entiende cómo esto puede ser su vida. 

Además, la comida. Porque: “Esto es, en plan, mi plato favorito de todo el menú de aquí,” dice Stiles, cogiendo su tenedor y señalando al plato frente a él. El postre es un pastel de calabaza, relleno de crema de creso y enrollada en una especie de hogaza, un trozo grueso que ahora está en el plato de Stiles. 

“¿Lo es?” dice Derek, sin apenas mirarle, y la expresión de su cara es perfectamente neutral, como si todo fuera una loca casualidad aleatoria. No puede ser una loca casualidad aleatoria. 

“Si, me pillo uno casi todas las veces que vengo, excepto que hoy no lo he hecho porque no tengo pasta y cuestan, en plan, cuatro dólares la porción. Lo cual supongo que es justo para algo que sabe tan bien que me hace sospechar que el polvo blanco que echan encima es en realidad cocaína en vez de azúcar.”

“Huh,” dice Derek, aunque es más un gruñido que una palabra. De cualquier modo no es exactamente la clase de respuesta que invita a continuar la conversación. 

“Pero en serio, ¿cómo lo has sabido? ¿Eres algún tipo de psíquico de los postres? ¿No puedes ver el futuro pero puedes saber cual es la tarta favorita de cada persona?”

Laura se está descojonando en su mano como si no quisiera parar pero tampoco quisiera que su risa finalizase la conversación. Derek se limita a mirarla con una mirada asesina y masculla, “Come y calla, Stiles,” lo cual, la verdad, le hace sentirse algo mejor a Stiles porque todo se ha estado sintiendo extraño y fuera de si, pero que la gente le diga a Stiles que se calle hace que todo regrese más o menos a una normalidad cómoda.

“Vale, pero si me callo es porque necesitas hablarme de Tío,” dice Stiles, y señala con su tenedor a Laura antes de, finalmente, ponerse a comer su plato con el entusiasmo que ha estado conteniendo por ser cortés. Su tarta sabe a magia, como si hubiera sido hecha por elfos de Navidad y unicornios. 

“Oh, si, le va bien,” dice Laura. Ya se ha tragado la mitad de su sándwich y resulta ser menos de una que sorbe el café y más de las que lo engulle, lo cual es injusto porque hace que le caiga mejor a Stiles y la verdad es que no está tan entusiasmado con eso de que le caiga bien aunque sea un poco. Es solo que ha estado ahí antes con ella y todo acabó en lágrimas. Literalmente. “Le volví a llevar al veterinario y aparentemente la rotura no era tan mala, porque ya se había curado. Ya no lleva la escayola.” 

“Eso es bueno,” dice Stiles, algo ausentemente. Su mente ya está divagando, preguntándose cómo es Tío sobre cuatro patas en buen estado, cómo es cuando está corriendo y jugando y saltando como hacen los perros normales. De alguna manera le cuesta imaginar a Tío haciendo todas esas cosas. Probablemente incluso cuando se sienta bien se sentará en esquinas oscuras y mirará a la gente como si fueran personalmente responsables por toda su infelicidad. “Debe de estar feliz al estar de nuevo en casa.” 

Laura se encoge de hombros y mira a su hermano, quien no la devuelve la mirada. Está mirando a su sopa como si tuviera todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas del universo, o igual es que puede leer los restos de carne de ternera igual que otra gente puede leer las hojas del té. 

“Está bien,” dice Laura. “Pero nunca está realmente  _ feliz _ . Hemos tenido un par de años duros, y luego nuestro tío murió hace un mes, y todo ha sido un poco desastroso. Los perros son territoriales, ¿sabes?  Todo este tumulto no es bueno para ellos.” 

“Lo siento,” dice Stiles, y es algo incómodo pero lo dice en serio. “Fue tu tía al que encontraron en el bosque, ¿verdad?”

“Si,” dice Laura, al mismo tiempo que Derek alza la mirada, mira mal, y espeta, “¿Podemos no hablar de esto?”

“Lo siento,” dice Stiles de nuevo. Se hunde en su silla un poco, haciendo su mejor imitación de la pared blanca que hay tras él. La verdad es que es un poco como su padre, porque tampoco es muy bueno al lidiar con los sentimientos de alguien que está en etapa de duelo. Probablemente se pasó demasiado tiempo ahogándose en la suya como para desarrollar las habilidades necesarias.  

“Está bien,” dice Laura, y hay un golpe bajo la mesa que hace que los platos traqueteen. Por el dolor en la cara de Derek, Stiles solo puede asumir que Laura le acaba de acaba de dar un buen golpe en la espinilla. “Pero fue por eso que no te llamé. Por lo cual me quiero disculpar, porque probablemente debería de haberlo hecho, probablemente estabas preocupado. Ya sabes, por Tío.” 

“Está bien,” dice Stiles, aunque no lo estaba en su momento, porque la verdad es que no hay nada que puedas decir cuando has estado de morros por perder a un perro que habías tenido durante todo un día y la otra persona ha estado pasando por la muerte de un familiar. De alguna manera pone las cosas en perspectiva, y la nueva perspectiva de Stiles dice que que ha sido un capullo sobre toda la situación. “Pero lo decía en serio con lo de cuidar perros. Si lo necesitas. Ya sabes, tienes una responsabilidad menos durante un día o dos, si tienes que irte fuera del pueblo o...algo. Lo que sea.” 

Y quizás esa no era la mejor idea, porque Derek le está mirando de nuevo y Laura solo está medio sonriendo casi amargamente y dice, “Si solo fuera así de fácil,” y Stiles se da cuenta de que posiblemente su oferta ha podido sonar como si siguiera enfocado en volver a meter al perro en su casa y no ayudar genuinamente con sus problemas. Lo cual, si es sincero, es un poco de ambas. 

Se come el último cacho de su tarta. aunque la verdad es que aún no está listo para comerlo todavía. Quiere que la experiencia con el postre dure más pero de verdad que prefiere tener algo que hacer con su boca que no incluya meter la pata. Piensa en hacer un voto de silencio, pero es lo suficiente sincero consigo mismo como para darse cuenta de que es imposible, aunque se limite a no hablar durante lo que dure esta improvisada comida. Ni siquiera tiene ya comida para distraerle, así que se dirige desesperadamente a su taza de cartón de café medio vacío, mirando por la ventana y pensando anhelantemente en escapar de esta conversación. 

Bajo la mesa, la pierna de Derek presiona contra la suya, y está caliente y espesa con músculos y probablemente el contacto de por si es un completo accidente, pero de todos modos es agradable, como si hubiera alguna clase de solidaridad entre ellos. De todos modos solo dura un momento, y luego abruptamente Derek se pone de pie recogiendo los platos e incluso cogiendo la taza de café casi vacía de los dedos de Stiles. No dice nada cuando se va de nuevo al mostrador, y Stiles se está empezando a dar cuenta de que eso es algo recurrente con él, el silencio sombrío. De todos modos le queda bien. 

“No hagas caso a Derek, siempre es así,” dice Laura. “Especialmente estos días; tiene mucho en lo que pensar. Probablemente debería de llevarle a casa antes de que mate al barista con sus dientes o algo.” 

Stiles mira a la barra de la cafetería, donde Derek parece llevarse perfectamente bien con el barista, y está...la verdad, está volviendo a coger la taza de Stiles que parece haber sido rellenada con más café. Pero Stiles aún puede ver la sabiduría en llevar al tío a lugares menos estresantes, porque sus hombros están encorvados como si esperase que alguien aparezca y le golpee por detrás, y tiene la cabeza echada hacia abajo como si alguien  _ ya _ le hubiera golpeado. Cuando se da la vuelta y regresa a la mesa, por alguna razón está esta expresión terrible en su cara como si algo realmente malo hubiera pasado, aunque qué puede haber pasado en el minuto que ha estado lejos de la mesa es un misterio, al menos para Stiles. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que lo último que Derek necesita es estar sentado en una cafetería con un extraño hablando de un perro. 

“¿Podemos irnos?” le pregunta Derek a Laura, deslizando el café rellenado de Stiles por la mesa y hacia sus manos sin siquiera mirarle. “Tengo cosas que necesito hacer hoy.” 

Laura también se ha puesto algo pálida, como si supiera exactamente lo que está mal y estuviera dándole un pequeño ataque por ello. Ya se está levantando mientras dice, “Ha sido realmente bueno verte, Stiles, en serio, cuídate, ¿vale?” y ambos han salido por la puerta antes de que Stiles pueda ofrecer siquiera alguna despedida amable pero impersonal. Lo cual, vale, es raro. Stiles está acostumbrado a ser la persona más socialmente inadaptada en cualquier sitio, pero hasta él sabe que eso ha sido extraño. 

Les observa a través de la ventana mientras caminan hacia el Camaro aparcado junto al bordillo, Laura diciendo algo que Stiles no puede escuchar, Derek sigue pareciendo tenso y obviamente no responde. Stiles sigue observando cuando Derek se gira, volviendo a mirar a la cafetería, sus ojos encontrando a los de Stiles a través de la ventana. Stiles le da una sonrisa tentativa y levanta su mano para saludar ligeramente moviendo sobre todo los dedos. 

Derek no le devuelve el saludo, sigue mirando durante un largo momento y luego se agacha para entrar en el asiento del pasajero, y luego ya no están. 

Stiles se queda un rato, diciéndose a sí mismo que es perfectamente justificable hacerlo porque tiene la mejor mesa de toda la cafetería, posiblemente la mejor mesa de todo el  _ pueblo _ , y no la va a desperdiciar. Se sienta y sorbe de su café fresco y mira por la ventana. No hay nada en particular que esté ocurriendo ya ahí afuera, solo gente yendo y viniendo, coches pasando, hojas de otoño rojas y amarillas cayéndose cada cierto tiempo de los árboles de Center Street, pero de todos modos tampoco lo está viendo de verdad. 

 


	6. Capítulo 6

Cuando Stiles llega a casa una hora después, Tío está sentado en el porche, algo malhumorado. 

Stiles va más lento cuando ve al perro, pensando que cualquier movimiento abrupto puede enviar a Tío corriendo a Dios sabe dónde, pero Tío no se mueve, excepto por su cola que empieza a moverse tentativamente cuando Stiles llega a los escalones del porche. 

“Ey, tío,” dice Stiles, suavemente, y la boca de Tío se abre y su lengua se desenrosca entre sus enormes dientes. 

Tío camina como si nada, como si dejarse caer por aquí fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, y cuando Stiles se agacha, el perro mete su cuerpo directamente entre los brazos de Stiles, demandando un abrazo. Stiles está más que feliz de complacerle, haciendo tambalear a Tío entre sus brazos y dándole un abrazo largo, inhalando ese olor de perro conocido pero medio olvidado y metiendo su cara en el pelaje plateado del cuello de Tío. Se siente realmente genial, y es solo una de las muchas razones por las que Stiles siempre ha querido un perro: porque son mucho más sencillos que la gente. Nunca hay nada incómodo en darle un abrazo a un perro o en pedirle uno; todo lo que tienes que hacer es agacharte, ponerte en modo bienvenida y estar listo para que te babeen. La verdad, Scott es un poco así, lo cual es quizás la razón por la que son amigos. 

Cuando Stiles se endereza, después de un largo y embarazoso intervalo de abrazar a un animal como si todo su bienestar mental dependiera de ello, Tío presiona todo su cuerpo contra el muslo de Stiles y suspira como si estuviera satisfecho, lo cual, la verdad, le calienta un poco el corazón a Stiles. Stiles deja caer una mano para que caiga sobre la cabeza de Tío y la deja ahí, aunque eso le deja abriendo la puerta con la mano izquierda e intentando no tirar las llaves. 

Tio entra con él, lo cual, llegados a este punto, no es una sorpresa, y va directo al salón como si todo fuera suyo. Stiles está apunto de gritarle que no se suba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, en el sofá, cuando se da cuenta de que su padre ya está allí, como un saco de patatas sobre los cojines, y Tío solo ha ido a decir hola. 

“Pensaba que ya no teníamos perro,” grita su padre, confiando en que su hijo esté en algún lugar de las inmediaciones. Está intentando sonar maniático pero hay un trasfondo sensiblero en su voz, y está pasando sus dedos por el grueso pelaje de los hombros de Tío. 

“Estaba sentado en el porche de entrada,” dice Stiles. “Llamaré a Laura.” 

La verdad es que no quiere llamar a Laura. Incluso quitando el hecho de que preferiría robarle el perro y no escuchar nada de ella de nuevo, tampoco está muy seguro de cómo están, después de esa comida más-que-ligeramente-bizarra y el modo en que Laura y su hermano se piraron. Hubiera sido suficiente para dañar profundamente la autoestima de Stiles, excepto que está bastante seguro de que  _ ellos _ son los raros y no tuvo nada que ver con él. Aún así, saca su móvil del bolsillo, y se va a la cocina para no molestar a su padre con lo que quiera que esté viendo en la tele. 

Laura responde al quinto tono, y dice, “Hola,” en ese tono de voz neutral-a-la-par-que-cauteloso que la gente usa cuando piensan que pueden estar respondiendo la llamada de un teleoperador. Lo cual es una prueba bastante definitiva de que Laura no solo nunca tuvo intención de llamarle, si no que ni siquiera se molestó en guardar el número de Stiles en el teléfono. Típico. 

“Ey Laura, soy Stiles,” dice Stiles, intentando sonar alegre en vez de cabreado. Pero está algo cabreado. “Tu perro acaba de presentarse en mi casa, por si quieres venir a por él.” 

“Oh,” dice Laura, y suena realmente sorprendida por estos acontecimientos. “Lo siento, Stiles. Yo-- es un escapista realmente bueno. Tiene una tendencia a desaparecer en los mejores momentos, pero está algo cabreado conmigo ahora mismo. Espero que no esté siendo una molestia.” 

“No lo es,” dice Stiles. “Pero si tiene la manía de escaparse igual deberías de ponerle al menos un collar, ¿no? Aún tienes el que le dí, siéntete libre de usarlo.” 

“También se libra de los collares,” dice Laura. Su tono de voz es lo suficientemente casual como para que Stiles apriete los dientes, porque siempre son excusas con ella y le quema un poco ver a alguien despreciando lo que tienen tan espectacularmente como está haciendo Laura ahora mismo. 

“Lo que sea,” dice Stiles, y suena más brusco de lo que pretendía. “¿Vas a venir a por él?”

“La verdad es que suena a que quería hacer una visita,” dice Laura. Esta vez suena dudosa, así que se ha dado cuenta de lo enfadado que está. “Y ya dijiste que querías que lo hiciera. Así que si te parece bien, puede quedarse un rato allí. Échale cuando quieras; vendrá a casa.”

“Oh Dios mío,” se queja Stiles. “¿Te das cuenta de que eres la peor ama de perros de la historia?” 

“Nunca dije saber lo que estaba haciendo con todo esto,” suelta Laura de vuelta. “Es más travieso de lo que crees.”

“Vale, pues cógete la noche libre, eso fue lo que  _ ofrecí _ para empezar con eso de cuidar de él,” masculla como respuesta Stiles. “Pero no le voy a echar por la puerta para que vaya él solito a casa. Le llevaré yo. ¿Dónde vives?” 

“De verdad que no tienes por qué hacer eso, le parece bien que--”

“Es eso o me lo quedo hasta que vengas tú a por él,” dice Stiles. “Tengo mi propio coche; no me importa.”

Laura suspira. “Vale. Conoces la vieja casa de los Hale, ¿verdad?”

“Siiiii,” responde lentamente Stiles. “¿Te refieres a la que se quemó hace años?”

“Esa misma,” dice Laura. 

“La verdad es que no sé cómo responder a eso,” dice Stiles, porque conoce la casa. Es una trampa de fuego para lo que ya se incendió y el condado ha estado intentado obtener la propiedad de la tierra sobre la que está para poder demolerlo todo antes de que algún estudiante consiga caerse entre las maderas podridas y matarse. (Casi ocurre el último Halloween; el padre de Stiles se quejó de ello durante días.) No es como si alguien se preocupase por la propiedad, mucho menos viviera en la casa, lo cual quiere decir que, o Laura está haciendo allanamiento de morada o--

“Oh Dios mío, sois Laura y Derek  _ Hale _ ,” dice Stiles, y se da cuenta de que está declarando lo que debería-de-haber-sido-obvio pero de algún modo no puede contener las palabras  _ para nada _ . 

“¿Y te das cuenta de eso ahora?” dice Laura. Suena a que está intentando no reírse de él. “Pensaba que éramos celebridades locales o algo. Cada vez que voy a la tienda la gente susurra y señala.” 

“Wow, eso es un asco,” dice Stiles de todo corazón, sintiendo que le han pateado el trasero con todo esto. Tampoco es bueno con la simpatía, pero aún la siente, un vago revoltijo de náusea en su estómago cuando piensa en cuánta gente murió en ese incendio, lo que debió de haber dolido. Cuánto debió de haberles dolido al par de personas que vivieron. “Siento que acabo de llevar esta conversación a un lugar muy incómodo.”

“Oh, no te preocupes, ya empezó bastante mal,” dice Laura, alegremente. “Voy a colgarte ahora. Pero en serio, deberías de echar al perro y él acabará aquí. Te prometo que esta vez no le van a atropellar.” 

“Eso no puedes saberlo,” dice Stiles al aire, porque su teléfono le informa de que Laura ya le ha colgado.

Cuando vuelve al salón para preguntarle a su padre qué es lo que quiere de cena, encuentra a su padre y al perro acurrucados en el sofá, viendo reposiciones de  _ M*A*S*H _ , ambos ya medio dormidos. Stiles se sobresalta al verlo durante un momento: el culo el perro presionado contra el muslo de su padre, su padre hundiendo ausentemente los dedos en el pelaje del costado de Tío, la barbilla de Tío descansando sobre sus patas cruzadas en una pose que podría parecer regio y monástico de no ser por el modo en que sus ojos parpadean adormilados y sus mofletes se hinchan un poco con cada respiración. 

“No me puedo creer que hayas dejado al perro subirse al sofá,” dice Stiles. 

“Te hemos guardado un sitio,” replica su padre, ignorando el hecho de que el “sitio” son unos quince centímetros de ancho, a no ser que Stiles está dispuesto a, de algún modo, meterse bajo la cabeza del perro. 

Stiles regresa a la cocina, calienta unos cuantos platos de restos lasaña de verduras y los lleva al salón para que puedan comer en el sofá. Al final se acaba por acomodar debajo del perro, aunque es algo incómodo comer con las patas enormes de Tío y su cabeza aún-más-enorme en su regazo, porque el perro no para de moverse intentando pedirle comida, y Stiles acaba por comer con su plato sostenido en el aire, lo que su padre piensa que es desternillante pero que en realidad en agotador. Después de un rato el perro desiste, y Stiles le usa como mesa hasta que se acaba la comida. 

Se quedan todos sentados durante un rato, el perro estirándose gradualmente para acaparar más y más espacio, su cuerpo volviéndose cada vez más pesado y moldeado, hasta que es casi la hora de ir a la cama y Stiles se imagina que debería de llevar al perro a casa. Se levanta para coger sus llaves, y el perro también se levanta, lenta y laboriosamente, estirando su parte delantera aunque la trasera sigue en el sofá, como algún tipo de movimiento de yoga altamente avanzado y complejo. 

“¿En serio vas a llevar a un perro perdido a casa?” dice su padre, alzando una ceja. “¿Qué es, tu cita?”

“Estoy bastante seguro de que hay leyes sobre perros sueltos,  _ Sheriff _ ,” dice Stiles. “Me limito a velar por la seguridad pública.”

“Que amable por tu parte,” dice su padre, en un tono que implica que se está riendo por dentro a costa de Stiles. Es un tono realmente conocido. 

El perro también hace un sonido que parece ser el equivalente canino a una risa, y luego se dirige a la puerta principal como si pretendiese esperar a que le dejasen salir. Resulta que eso de “esperar” esta solo implícito, porque cuando el perro llega a la puerta salta con sus patas traseras, apoyándolas contra la puerta y el marco, y con un movimiento casual de su pata abre el cerrojo. Luego pone una de sus patas delanteras encima del pomo de la puerta y curva su pesado y acolchada pata a su alrededor, y puede que sea poco elegante pero funciona. El pomo gira, el pestillo clica, la puerta se abre lo suficiente como para que Tío pueda meter una pata en el hueco para abrir completamente la puerta, y luego pasa por ella y baja los peldaños de la entrada como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. 

+++

Después de eso, Tío empieza a dejarse caer un par de veces por semana, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que acechar a Stiles por el pueblo. “Acechar” es la palabra apropiada, porque no es solo en la casa de Stiles donde aparece; a veces ve el entrenamiento de lacrosse desde los árboles detrás de las gradas, y en una memorable ocasión incluso entra en los vestuarios de los chicos después de que el resto de gente se hubiera ido.  

El último incidente es uno particularmente inolvidable, porque llega después de un entrenamiento de lacrosse seriamente bruto en donde Jackson, finalmente habiendo notado que Stiles está pillado por su novia desde siempre, parece sentir que la respuesta apropiada es hundir el cuerpo de Stiles en el fango a cada oportunidad que pilla. Stiles está acostumbrado a ser el muñequito de placajes, pero esto es algo excesivo, particularmente cuando a Stiles le golpean en la cara cuando ni siquiera tenía puesto el casco, y cuando Jackson le golpea ilegalmente mientras Stiles está  _ sentado en el banquillo _ . Es todo realmente estúpido -- porque es como si Jackson pensase que Lydia fuera a  _ notar _ a Stiles y Stiles nunca, de ninguna manera, se va a convertir en una amenaza, lo cual es casi desternillante -- pero no parece tan malo cuando Tío se pone junto a Stiles en el vestuario y se inclina hacia él, lamiento tentativamente los florecientes moretones que aparecen por las costillas de Stiles, mientras Stiles le abraza cautelosamente. 

Resulta que tener su propio perro, aunque esté en esta extraña custodia compartida con la actual ama del perro, es igual de genial que lo que había imaginado Stiles que sería. También viene que ni pintado, porque es solo unos días después de que Tío empiece su rutina de every-breath-you-take que Stiles pierde por completo a Scott. Bueno, mayormente. Porque Scott está completamente enamorado de una chica del insti llamada Allison, pero también ha fracasado completamente en llamar su atención, debido a una combinación de factores. Siendo estos factores, sin un orden en particular: apestar en lacrosse, ser el mejor amigo de Stiles, no ser popular, y ser demasiado tímido como para hablarla como a un ser humano normal pese a que parece perfectamente maja. Stiles hace lo que puede para ayudar porque eso hacen los amigos, pero lo que puede es básicamente darle consejos a Scott que Scott ignora porque el único consejo de Stiles es que Scott necesita atraer su atención de alguna manera, y Scott es demasiado tímido como para hacer algo para que eso ocurra. 

De todos modos ocurre, porque Scott es así de suertudo, aunque Scott probablemente no hubiera elegido que ocurriese de la manera en que pasa, la cual es que Scott se encuentra corriendo porque llega tarde a Biología al mismo tiempo que Allison corre porque llega tarde a Inglés, y son las únicas dos personas de un pasillo vacío, y cuando Scott se da cuenta de que esta puede ser su única oportunidad de hablarla, empieza a entrar en pánico, y luego empieza a hiperventilar. Luego empieza a tener un ataque de asma. Y  _ eso _ , Allison si que lo nota. 

Pero bien está lo que bien acaba, al menos para Scott, porque tiene que sufrir un ataque de asma que siempre es un asco, da igual lo comunes que sean -- Stiles ha visto los suficientes ya como para que ver a Scott jadeando buscando aire le provoque dolor en su propio pecho -- pero tiene su inhalador, y también acaba sentado en el suelo con Allison a su lado, inclinándose hacia él con todo su cuerpo y haciendo círculos amablemente en su espalda, dirigiéndole lentamente a ralentizar su respiración y esperar hasta que se ha calmado para preguntarle si está bien porque sabe que no puede contestar hasta entonces y ¿no es ella  _ increíble _ , Stiles?

Stiles conoce todo esto en detalle durante la tercera clase, incluyendo a lo que olía Allison y lo calmante que es su voz, así que no está enteramente sorprendido cuando salen del instituto al final del día y Allison está esperando afuera de las puertas de entrada, queriendo saber como se encuentra Scott. Las cosas entre esos dos surgen de forma natural después de eso, dejando a Stiles con un mejor amigo que existe mayormente en ausencia. 

Pero a Stiles le parece bien, en serio, especialmente porque ahora tiene a Tío para pasar el rato. El perro aparece más y más a menudo, y cogen el hábito de dar largas caminatas por la Reserva de Beacon Hills, porque Stiles aprecia la naturaleza y también le parece más seguro alejar al perro de las calles de la ciudad donde los coches existen. Es idea de Tío transformar sus caminatas relajadas en carreras improvisadas, pero Stiles se sorprende a sí mismo al no protestar demasiado. Lo de correr resulta no ser tan malo cuando el Entrenador Finstock no está ahí abusándole, y hay algo contagioso en la energía jocosa de Tío cuando está pegando brincos por el camino con sus largas patas, feliz por existir, presente del modo en que los animales siempre consiguen sin esfuerzo. A veces desaparece en los arbustos para investigar un olor intrigante, y a veces se da una vuelta para ir atrás y lanzar un ataque sorpresa, mordiendo juguetonamente los tobillos de Stiles, pero sobre todo el perro mantiene el ritmo al lado de Stiles, feliz de quedarse ahí aunque no haya correa para sujetarle.

Eso quiere decir algo, pero Stiles no quiere mirarlo muy de cerca, por temer que lo que quiera que sea desaparezca.  

Considerando cuánto tiempo pasa ahora en los bosques, lleva mucho tiempo -- al menos una semana -- antes de que se tope con la casa Hale. Aún se está aprendiendo los senderos que atraviesan la Reserva, adivinando a dónde llevan todos los caminos y cuales son los mejores para correr, así que intenta explorar una nueva ruta cada día, y estadísticamente tiene sentido que al final se acabe cruzando con el sendero que lleva a la Reserva y luego de la vuelta, con suerte, hasta la carretera.Excepto que al principio  _ sale _ de la Reserva y entra en lo que Stiles está bastante seguro que es propiedad privada, y sabe a dónde se dirigen antes incluso de llegar porque Tío empieza a quedarse atrás, gimoteando un poco entre dientes, como si fuera demasiado pronto y no quisiera volver a casa todavía y  _ jura _ que no escucha a su madre llamándole para cenar. 

Stiles bufa, “Relájate, solo quiero echar un vistazo al sitio, no estoy intentando arrastrarte a casa en contra de tu voluntad. De todos modos te escaparías y aparecerías en mi casa de nuevo.”  

Eso parece apaciguar al perro un poco -- bueno, el tono de voz de Stiles debe de haberlo hecho, porque los perros no pueden entender frases completas en Español, especialmente no este perro en particular que aún no parece meterse en la mollera la idea de “sentarse” pese a que es completamente capaz de abrir puertas por sí solo -- porque viene lo suficientemente dispuesto y no se va cuando llegan al límite de los árboles que se acaban cuando llegan a la propiedad Hale.

Stiles espera ver la casa igual que la última vez que la vió, al menos hace un año cuando convenció a Scott venir aquí para husmear en los restos de la casa quemada con él. Solo se quedaron unos minutos porque lo de las cenizas resultó ser mala idea para el asma de Scott, pero lo que más recuerda Stiles es la apariencia exterior de la casa, el modo en que los restos ennegrecidos del segundo piso se alzaba en aire vacío, como toda la casa tenía pinta de que algo masivo había aparecido y le había pegado un mordisco.

Sin embargo, lo que ahora se alza en el claro es algo completamente diferente. Las huellas de la vieja casa siguen ahí, pero su estructura ya no está, ha sido completamente demolida y limpiada, porque no hay ni una sola pieza de madera carcomida. También parece que alguien está en proceso de arrancar las bases, porque el cemento está roto en sitios como si alguien lo hubiera estado pegando con un mazo. 

De pie más allá en la propiedad, un poco más cerca del borde más lejano de los árboles, hay una nueva casa- Es más pequeña que la que recuerda Stiles -- más pequeña incluso que la mitad de la casa que dejó el fuego -- pero parece nueva y hogareña, y las paredes son menos inflamables al ser de piedra, lo cual probablemente fue una decisión consciente por parte de alguien. Parece rústica y encantadora y obviamente la han acabado recientemente, porque hay una pila de escombros a su lado y herramientas aún enchufadas. A su lado está el esqueleto de lo que puede convertirse en un cobertizo o invernadero, y es un trabajo en progreso pero Stiles aún puede decir que de alguna manera va a ser hermoso cuando esté acabado. Va a ser algo sacado directamente de una postal navideña de pueblo.  

Hay una gran montaña de rocas frente a él, justo afuera del borde de los árboles, y se sube para mirar mejor porque si está algo más alto cree que puede ser capaz de ver si la construcción va a ser un invernadero o no, y quizás siente demasiada curiosidad por si a Laura y Derek le gusta la jardinería, y el perro suelta un gañido brusco, y Stiles absolutamente no se está imaginando a Derek sin camisa y sudado y empujando una carretilla o algo, y --

Y la pila de rocas no es una pila de rocas, y subirse encima no es, resulta, su mejor idea hasta la fecha. 

Puede sentir la superficie bajo él romperse en el momento en el que pone peso encima, y donde esperaba que hubiera rocas bajo su pie solo hay madera de la vieja y carcomida. Su pie lo atraviesa como si fuera papel, y el resto de él le sigue, abajo hacia la oscuridad. 

 


	7. Capítulo 7

Hay muchas cosas por las que estar agradecido, en esta situación en particular. Por ejemplo, una de las mejores es que Stiles no se golpea la cabeza al caer. Claro, no es genial que haya acabado hundido hasta el pecho en agua helada, pero al menos no se está  _ ahogando _ en ella mientras está inconsciente, así que ese es un punto para Team Stiles. Tampoco se ha roto huesos o se ha herido de gravedad, así que todo de lo que tiene que preocuparse es de unos rasguños y moretones y de cómo, exactamente, va a salir de aquí antes de que muera de hipotermia.

Lo cual, le gustaría señalar ahora mismo que  _ tenía razón desde el principio _ , ¿porque su perro? Igual que un cinturón de seguridad. Medidas preventivas. Ahí para él cuando necesita enviarle a pedir ayuda porque  _ se ha caído de verdad por un pozo _ . Es posible que se gafase a sí mismo al pensar en que pudiera ser una posibilidad. 

Cuando mira hacia arriba puede ver a Tío mirándole, su cara de perro arrugada en una expresión que consigue mostrar tanto preocupación como enfado. Gruñe, y el sonido retumba por el pozo como si una docena de animales salvajes gruñasen su desaprobación desde todas las direcciones.  

“Vale, lo se, eso ha sido bastante estúpido,” replica Stiles, apoyándose contra la pared de piedra resbaladiza del pozo para poder mirar hacia arriba sin provocarse una tortícolis. “De la lista de cosas estúpidas que he hecho, esto está definitivamente en las cinco primeras. Bueno, las diez primeras. En las veinte primeras por lo menos. Pero afortunadamente, ¡estás aquí! Este es tu momento, Tío. Corre a casa, encuentra a Laura o Derek, y diles que me he caído por el pozo.”  

Tío hace un sonido raro como respuesta que suena como un ladrido y, de algún modo, extrañamente, como un canto a la tirolesa. Luego su cara desaparece de su vista y un leve frufrú que Stiles reconoce como el conocido y querido sonido de las patas del perro sobre la hierba, y luego nada. 

La nada se alarga lo suficiente como para que Stiles empiece a preocuparse algo, pero probablemente no es  _ en realidad _ tanto tiempo. Solo lo parece porque está empezando a tiritar y sus ropas se están pegando a su cuerpo de manera muy incómodas porque sus pantalones de salir a correr no son lo peor que podría llevar para esta aventura pero tampoco están lo que se dice diseñados para nadar. Además, hay alguna planta o algo flotando justo por la superficie del agua que no puede ver apropiadamente por la oscuridad del fondo del pozo, pero que sigue acercándose hacia él y  _ tocándole _ y da igual lo irracional que sea, no puede dejar de pensar en las anguilas chillonas de  _ La Princesa Prometida _ y está empezando a entrar en pánico,  _ solo un poquitín _ , cuando escucha de nuevo sonidos de movimiento. 

“¿Tío?” llama, tentativamente, porque la verdad es que no suena mucho al perro. 

La cara que aparece para mirarle esta vez desde lo alto del pozo es mucho menos peludo. Pero tiene el mismo fruncimiento de ceño. Hay algo de parecido familiar ahí; igual es esa cosa que ha oído de que los dueños se parecen a sus mascotas. 

“¿En serio has intentado mandar al perro a buscar ayuda?” dice Derek, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él como si fuera un completo idiota, lo cual, vale, él  _ es _ el que está en el fondo de un pozo, está dispuesto a condecerle eso. 

“No te rías de mí, ha funcionado totalmente,” dice Stiles, señalando con un dedo que está goteando con agua y algas y sabe Dios qué más. “¡Estás aquí! ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Lassie ha corrido a casa y le ha dicho a su amo que Timmy se ha caído por el pozo!” 

“La verdad es que Timmy nunca se cayó en ningún pozo en la serie,” dice Derek. Tiene algo en sus manos que parece un rollo de cuerda, gracias a Dios. 

“Un tecnicismo,” dice Stiles, luego hace una pausa para considerar lo que acaba de decir Derek. “Espera un minuto, ¿en serio tienes un conocimiento enciclopédico de cada episodio de  _ Lassie _ ?” Porque no estoy seguro de haber escuchado alguna vez nada más divertido que eso.” 

“Se supone que no lo tienes que ver como si fuera un  _ documental _ , Stiles,” dice Derek, secamente, justo cuando deja caer sin preámbulos el extremo atado de la cuerda por el pozo. Le golpea a Stiles directamente en la cara, lo cual es añadir un insulto al...insulto. “El perro no corrió a casa para buscar ayuda, se fue hacia el bosque. Solo estoy aquí porque te vi desde la casa.”

“No, él no me haría eso,” protesta Stiles, incluso cuando se está atando la cuerda alrededor del pecho. “Somos colegas. Es mi alma gemela.” 

Derek se atraganta con algo que puede ser una risotada. “Probablemente estaba persiguiendo a un conejo,” dice, retorciendo el cuchillo metafórico. 

Pero empieza a tirar de la cuerda, con cuidado y lento, tirando de manera constante mientras Stiles usa sus pies empapados para subir por la pared. No es tan diferente de la pared de rocas para escalar de clase, y cuando Stiles llega al borde del pozo agarra desesperadamente la piedra, echando una pierna por encima hasta que puede rodar hacia la seguridad y al hermoso, bendito, seco y sólido suelo. 

Derek no estaba mintiendo. El perro no está por ningún lado, y Stiles puede ver la casa desde aquí, puede ver claro como el día que Tío no está esperando en el porche de entrada o rodando en algo que huele mal del césped. Hay una posibilidad, dadas sus extraordinarias capacidades de abrir puertas, de que esté dentro de la casa, sacando el kit de primeros auxilios y un cambio de ropa seca y usando su nariz para marcar el 9-1-1. Pero es más deprimentemente probable que esté en algún lugar del bosque, persiguiendo a una ardilla o mordiendo motas de polvo en un pintoresco rayo de sol. Igual recoge una flor con sus dientes y la trae a la pared de piedra como un racimo de flores en una tumba, para marcar el lugar de descanso de un querido difunto humano que dejó morir en un pozo. 

Stiles ama a ese perro pero es probable que o está sobreestimando la inteligencia del animal o está sobreestimando el cariño que le tiene Tío. Igual está proyectando sus sentimientos. Solo un poco. 

Al menos a Derek le sigue gustando. Bueno, le gusta lo suficiente como para rescatarle del pozo, o posiblemente es que no quiere tener que hacer frente al papeleo y el interrogatorio policial que ocurrirían inevitablemente si se descubre un cadáver en una tumba sospechosa y acuática de su propiedad.

“¿Estás bien?” le pregunta Derek, y Stiles se da cuenta de que ha estado tumbado abierto de pies y brazos sobre la hierba igual demasiado tiempo. 

“Claro, estoy bien, divino,” dice Stiles, y no se levanta porque le duele un poco el cuerpo y está bastante seguro de que está temblando, que probablemente es por el shock o posiblemente por el hecho de que está absolutamente empapado. “¿Crees que podría tomar prestado algo de ropa?”

Derek resopla una risa, y le alarga una mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie a Stiles. Su palma está callosa y cálida y es  _ realmente _ fuerte. En plan,  _ en serio _ . “Solo si te duchas primero. Estás algo...legamoso.” 

Stiles se encoge de hombros, y se aparta la camiseta empapada de su vientre, como si eso fuera a ayudar a que se secase antes. Todo lo que hace es airear lo suficiente a la tele como para que se le vuelva a pegar de nuevo a la piel; es un nuevo nivel de frío. 

“Puedo aceptar esas condiciones,” dice Stiles, porque también iba a preguntar si podía ducharse, y el solo hecho de pensar en agua caliente y una toalla suavecita es suficiente para hacerle temblar de deseo. 

Cruzar el claro hacia la casa, siguiendo a Derek, es algo parecido a hacer el paseo de la vergüenza, pero sin haber tenido primero nada de sexo. Así que igual no es como el paseo de la vergüenza, pero definitivamente si el paseo de una falta de criterio. Pero la vista no está nada mal, y casi hace que merezca la pena caerse por un pozo, porque aparentemente Derek está demasiado ocupado maravillándose por la falta de auto-preservación de Stiles como para notar que ahora mismo Stiles se está grabando a fuego en la memoria cómo está el culo de Derek en esos vaqueros. 

Está  _ muy  _ bien. Para que conste. 

Aunque, parece que sí que lo nota, porque cuando suben el gran porche de entrada -- que incluso tiene un balancín, esta gente es ridícula -- no abre la puerta. En su lugar cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, se gira, mira de arriba abajo a Stiles, y dice, “Quítate la ropa.”

En su lugar, Stiles se sobresalta hasta detenerse. No solo físicamente; es más como si todo se detuviese durante un segundo, incluyendo a su cerebro --  _ especialmente _ su cerebro -- y cuando se reinicia de nuevo es como si todo en el universo se hubiera movido ligeramente hacia la izquierda, si la izquierda puede ser asumida como la dirección más pornográfica. Puede que hubiera una vez o dos, ya en noche profunda, que no es que esté asumiendo que hubiera pasado, en la que pensó en Derek diciéndole esas palabras exactas, gruñéndolo como una orden, lo cual es  _ exactamente _ a lo que ha sonado. 

Así que cuando Stiles dice, “¿Huh?” por su boca abierta de par en par, lo que de verdad quiere decir es,  _ ¿Me vas a tomar aquí mismo en el balancín? _

Pero Derek parece que no se entera del subsentido, porque se limita a decir, “Tus ropas están mojadas. El lugar ya está hecho un desastre de por sí sin que vengas tú a gotear agua por todas partes y metas dentro esa peste.” 

Vale, si, apesta bastante, y específicamente huele como la tortuga geriátrica que fue la mascota de la clase en segundo curso, algo así como moho y putrefacción y muerte inminente. Stiles puede admitir que su última escapada no ha sido buena para su higiene personal, pero aún no está completamente cómodo con quitarse la ropa delante de Derek y a vista de todos y posiblemente del perro si el pequeño bastardo está observando desde algún lugar del bosque. Pero mayormente es por Derek. 

De todos modos tampoco sabe por qué le gusta tanto Derek, porque Derek es cruel y no tiene corazón, incluso cuando está ofreciendo ayuda, como cuando alza una ceja a Stiles y dice, “¿Te acuerda de  _ cómo _ se hace? ¿Tengo que desvestirte como si tuvieras cinco años?” 

Stiles se aguanta las ganas de decir  _ oh Dios mío, por favor hazlo _ (piensa triunfante,  _ ves, papá, después de todo sí que tengo un filtro _ ) y en su lugar agarra el dobladillo de su camiseta y la saca por la cabeza. 

Es inmediatamente consciente de lo delgado, pálido que está y del  _ frío _ , así que hace cuanto puede para no mirar a Derek por el miedo de que Derek le esté mirando. Se quita las zapatillas, luego también se quita los calcetines porque  _ chapotean _ cada vez que se mueve y es asqueroso. Sus pantalones de salir a correr se quitan prácticamente solos, sucumbiendo ante la gravedad por todo el peso del agua que tienen, y los aparta, quedándose en unos boxer slips rojos que puede que no fueran la mejor elección de ropa interior esta mañana, ahora que lo piensa. 

Va a  _ no _ pensar en ello, eso es lo que va a hacer. Incluso endereza su espalda, alza la mirada a Derek y alza la barbilla como si estuviera completamente cómodo con su cuerpo (que no lo está) y no viera nada malo en la ropa interior de colores primarios (no lo veía, hasta ahora) y absolutamente no tuviera ningún problema con que cualquiera le pueda ver casi desnudo después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte (probablemente no le importaría, excepto que es  _ Derek _ , que es el tío más atractivo sobre el que Stiles ha posado sus ojos). 

Piadosamente, y algo decepcionantemente, Derek ni siquiera está mirando; ya se ha dado la vuelta y está abriendo al puerta, sin comprobar que Stiles le esté siguiendo, como si no le importase particularmente si el mejor amigo de su perro se congelase hasta morir en el porche de entrada. 

Derek no estaba ni siquiera exagerando, el interior de la casa  _ es _ un desastre. Hay lonas y escaleras y cosas por todos lados, además de cubos goteantes de pintura, y solo la mitad de los armarios de cocina están colocados, pero el salón parece casi acabado y hay incluso un sofá enfrente de la chimenea de piedra más grande y genial del mundo. Es obvio que cuando todo esté listo la casa va a ser como un extendible de  _ Casa y Jardín _ , pero ahora mismo parece que está en los veinte minutos de  _ Esta Casa Era Una Ruina.  _ (Que no es que Stiles vea eso o esté de ningún modo condicionado a empezar a llorar como una niña pequeña en el momento en el que alguien diga “mueve ese bus”.)

“Aún lo estamos terminando,” dice Derek, y su expresión está algo a la defensiva, como si sintiera que Stiles estuviera faltándole al respeto a la casa Hale. 

“Tiene una pinta  _ genial _ ,” dice Stiles. Está agradecido de haber caído al pozo ahora y no más adelante, porque cuando esté terminado va a ser una casa seriamente exclusiva, el tipo de casa a la que típicamente no le permiten entrar ni aunque esté limpio y seco. 

Derek se encoge de hombros, pero parece secretamente complacido mientras dirige a Stiles escaleras arriba al segundo piso. “Es diseño de Laura,” dice, “y ella fue la que mandó a los contratistas durante la fase de construcción hasta que todo estaba perfecto. Yo soy solo músculo extra cuando necesita que se hagan labores manuales.” 

“Las labores manuales es una profesión noble e infravalorada,” opina Stiles, lo que posiblemente no tiene ningún sentido porque Derek ha dicho “músculo” y los ojos de Stiles se han movido inmediatamente a la envergadura de su espalda y oh Dios, esto se está volviendo  _ demasiado complicado _ . Derek le va a pillar mirándole y le va a volver a tirar por el pozo, y el perro, que supuestamente iba a ser su plan de contingencia no va a ser de ayuda en absoluto, para variar. “¿Así que Laura es arquitecta?”

“Acabó la universidad hace unos meses, antes de que nos mudásemos,” dice Derek. “Supongo que sabremos si se merecía el título si la casa no se nos cae encima.” 

“Ja, si,” dice Stiles. “Porque-- espera, no se nos va a caer encima en serio, ¿verdad?”

Derek rueda los ojos y le da un empujón a Stiles para que atraviese una de las puertas abiertas que llevan arriba, y la verdad es que es...realmente super agradable. El piso de arriba parece acabado de verdad, pintado y amueblado, y la habitación en la que están ahora es obviamente la habitación de Derek; está haciendo cosas raras en el interior de Stiles, estando ahí de pie en el  sanctasanctórum de Derek, y de verdad que tiene que controlar esto porque está empezando a sonar como Scott bebiendo los vientos por Allison. Las paredes están pintadas con tonos de verde no muy distintos del bosque de afuera, y los muebles tienen apariencia robusta y tan rústica que puede ver los nudos de la madera, y todo está muy limpio y ordenado de un modo con el que Stiles está completamente desacostumbrado. Está ahí de pie mirando a la enorme cama de aspecto suave cuando se le ocurre que no lleva nada aparte de la ropa interior y de verdad que quiere que Derek le presione ahí y--

La mano de Derek en su hombro le hace saltar un poco y volver de golpe a la realidad en la que esto es solo para desatufarle y no es para nada ningún tipo de seducción. 

“Ducha,” le recuerda Derek, y le empuja (más amablemente esta vez, gracias al cielo) hacia el baño. 

Stiles se da prisa en la ducha, porque siempre se siente algo raro en las casas de otros, como si estuviera absolutamente aterrado de provocar un desastre sin querer o dejar alguna chuchería dos milímetros fuera de sitio y no le fueran a invitar nunca más. Usa el gel de Derek y su champú porque si no no se va a quitar la peste de algas del pelo, pero tiene cuidado de colocar los botes exactamente como los encontró, girándolos para que las etiquetas miren hacia donde lo hacían, justo como los dejó Derek. 

Cuando sale, todo envuelto en una gran toalla mullida que es más cómoda y más eficiente a la hora de cubrirle que su ropa interior mojada, encuentra la habitación vacía, pero hay una pila de ropa colocada a los pies de la cama. Hay vaqueros, una camiseta, y una gruesa camisa de pana, y quizás Stiles no tiene el cuerpo para que le queden igual de bien las ropas como a Derek, pero son cómoda y secas, y esa es la cosa.Derek ha dejado incluso un par de calcetines de invierno y unas botas de montaña que quizás solo son media talla más grande, probando que es incluso considerado además de ser generalmente malhumorado. 

Stiles encuentra a Derek abajo, de pie frente a una de las grandes ventanas del salón, mirando al probable-invernadero, melancólico, las manos cerradas alrededor de una taza de café. Hay una segunda taza sobre una mesilla, la cual recoge sin mediar palabra y la pone en las manos de Stiles. 

“Aún no hemos enchufado la lavadora y secadora,” dice Derek. “Pero te he metido tus cosas mojadas en una bolsa.” 

“Gracias,” dice Stiles. Sorbe su café. Es algo incómodo. Está llevando la ropa de Derek y no han estado en una cita o algo (todavía) pero todo esto casi se siente íntimo, como si acabase de entrar al espacio de Derek y hubiera presionado sus labios en la piel de Derek y esta dirección de pensamiento  _ no está ayudando para nada _ . Se aclara la garganta y dice, “No te creas que no me he dado cuenta.” 

Derek le mira de golpe, como si estuviera pensando en al menos una docena de cosas que no quiere que sepa Stiles y no estuviera seguro de cuál está hablando Stiles.  _ Eso _ es interesante; puede que Stiles tenga que volver a pensar en eso luego. 

“Ni siquiera tenéis un patio vallado,” dice Stiles. “Laura siempre habla de vuestro perro como si fuera el Harry Houdini de los animales pero ni siquiera tiene que  _ escaparse _ de ningún lado. Se limita a abrirle la puerta y él va a donde quiere, ¿verdad?”

Derek eleva un hombro, pareciendo casi avergonzado. “Pues sí,” dice. 

“Ella es  _ lo peor _ ,” dice Stiles, con sentimiento. 

“Sí, bueno, supongo que hay una razón por la cual siempre está en tu casa,” dice Derek. Se da la vuelta y posa su taza de café, aclarando su garganta como si estuviera un poco desesperado de cambiar de tema. “Vamos,” dice, y se saca un estridente llavero de su bolsillo, jugando nerviosamente con él en la mano. “Te llevaré a casa.” 

 


	8. Capítulo 8

Tío no aparece durante una semana después de eso, lo que quizás tiene algo que ver con la mortificación justificada de Derek por el cuidado de las mascotas de su familia, o puede que tenga algo que ver con la vergüenza aplastante de Tío por dejar a su hermano del alma humano muriendo en un pozo. 

Derek, por otro lado, a ese Stiles le está viendo  _ por todos lados _ . 

Son sobre todo cosas pequeñas, y completamente coincidentes. Stiles sale de la oficina de correos cuando Derek está subiendo a su camioneta al otro lado de la calle; la espalda de Derek desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina cuando Stiles y Scott salen de la hamburguesería de al lado en Center Street; Stiles está rellenando el depósito en la gasolinera cuando ve la camioneta de Derek retumbando por la autopista estatal. Son todo barcos en la noche, y ni siquiera son encuentros lo suficientemente cercanos como para saludar con la mano o decir hola; igual se han estado encontrando el uno con el otro durante años y Stiles no se dio cuenta porque no sabía quién era Derek (no sabía cómo era el aspecto de Derek sin chaqueta y con la camiseta estirándose por sus hombros y si, vale, Stiles es un adolescente bisexual saludable; hubiera notado a Derek, si le hubiera visto por la zona como ahora). 

Así que es un alivio cuando Stiles finalmente se topa con Derek en un sitio en el que puede acorralarle en vez de limitarse a mirar con ansia cada vez que sus caminos fracasan a la hora de cruzarse. 

“Tienes que dejar de seguirme por todos lados,” dice Stiles, y se deja caer en el asiento en frente de Derek, quien resulta estar sentado de nuevo en la mejora favorita de Stiles en The Magic Bean. 

Derek se conge sobre sí mismo y parece casi culpable, pero está demasiado ocupado masticando un gran trozo de sándwich de pavo como para defender su honor, razón por la cual Stiles ha cronometrado todo esto de esta manera. Es esencial que se acomodo antes de que Derek tenga siquiera oportunidad de decirle que se vaya, razón por la cual Stiles ya ha tirado su mochila por debajo de la mesa y está haciendo todo lo que puede para parecer completamente pegado a su silla, como si él y esta silla nunca fueran a separarse de nuevo. 

Hubiera sido un bonus si Derek se hubiera atragantado con su sándwich por la sorpresa y Stiles tuviera que hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich para salvarle la vida y le tocaría y Derek estaría en deuda con él  _ para siempre _ . Que no es que Stiles haya pensado en ello. 

Pero Derek no le dice que se vaya, y tampoco se atraganta, lo cual es un alivio a la par que una pena. Se traga su trozo de sándwich y lo pasa con el café, y luego repite, “¿Seguirte?” en el estilo de una pregunta inductiva. 

Stiles mueve una mano, desdeñosamente. “Te sigo viendo por todo el pueblo, es raro,” dice. “Si querías verme tanto, podrías haberme llamado. Se que soy irresistible.” Se inclina por encima de la mesa con su barbilla apoyada sobre su mano y bate sus pestañas, que probablemente le hace ver como si tuviera un tic, pero lo que sea, Stiles puede hacer esto. 

Derek le mira, inescrutable, por encima del borde de la taza de café. Luego la posa y dice, con la cara completamente seria, “No tengo tu número.” 

Y de verdad que Stiles no puede, por su vida, creerse que eso haya funcionado de verdad. En plan, que ni siquiera lo estaba diciendo como una frase de ligoteo porque se da cuenta de que  _ no hay universo _ en el que Derek Hale quiera salir con él. Razón por la cual balbucea y tartamudea en la siguiente parte, que consiste mayormente en, “Bueno, dame tu móvil, podemos arreglar eso,” y también nominalmente de Stiles casi tirando la taza de café de Derek. 

Pero Derek le pasa su teléfono, y Stiles se añade a la lista de contactos mientras Derek le mira, la expresión plana y frustrantemente ilegible. Y cuando Stiles le devuelve el móvil, Derek mira a la pantalla durante un momento como si estuviera grabando el número en la memoria, antes de volver a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. 

“¿Has venido aquí a comer?” pregunta. “¿O has visto a un objetivo disponible y has ido a por ello?”

“Mato dos pájaros de un tiro,” dice Stiles. “Soy fan de la multitarea.” 

Derek gruñe como respuesta, pero luego masculla, “Quédate aquí,” y se aparta de la mesa, yendo en su lugar al mostrador. Cuando regresa tiene comida y café, y posa ambos en la mesa en frente de Stiles, y  _ de nuevo _ \--

“Esta es mi sopa favorita,” dice Stiles, mirando con dudosidad al cuenco mientras sorbe su café. “ _ Y _ esto es exactamente como tomo mi café. Estaba de coña sobre lo de su psíquico de los postres, pero en serio, ¿tienes un superpoder relacionado con la comida? Puedes decírmelo. Puedo guardar secretos, Derek, te  _ lo juro _ .” 

“La chica del mostrador conoce tu pedido,” dice Derek, y mira amenazadoramente como si mirar a Stiles hasta que se someta fuera una táctica válida, y eso  _ no _ . El padre de Stiles se rindió con  _ eso _ hace años. Igual, con el tiempo, Derek aprenda esas cosas, pero es probablemente mejor para Stiles si mantiene a Derek alejado de su padre, porque es mejor si no comparan sus apuntes. 

“Uh, esa chica va a mi instituto,” dice Stiles. “La verdad, también fue conmigo al mismo colegio. Nos hemos visto en el colegio durante  _ años _ . No conoce mi pedido, Derek. Ni siquiera sabe mi  _ nombre _ .” Para demostrarlo, Stiles se gira y la saluda con la mano. Ella frunce el ceño y mira alrededor como si intentase averiguar a quién está saludando. “Pero esa ha sido bastante buena,” musita Stiles, y se gira de nuevo hacia Derek. “Normalmente soy directamente invisible. No eres el único con superpoderes, colega. Deberíamos de juntarnos y hacer un equipo, como unos X-Men realmente lamentables. Invitaré a Scott, su increíble habilidad es seguir saliendo con su novia sin que el padre de su novia le mate. Es bastante especial. Creo que podríamos hacer mucho juntos en pro de la justicia de los vigilantes.”

“¿Scott?” dice Derek, y suena extrañamente como si estuviese intentando pescar información. 

“Mi otro BFF,” dice Stiles, y aunque se da cuenta de su error inmediatamente, ya es demasiado tarde para devolver las palabras a su boca. 

Las cejas de Derek se alzan. “¿ _ Otro _ ?” dice, y quizás Stiles se equivoca, igual su superpoder es repetir palabras seleccionadas de las frases que otros le han dicho antes a él, o quizás es que cuando habla solo escucha una palabra de cada diez. De cualquier modo, es la suerte de Stiles que haya escuchado  _ la palabra equivocada _ . 

“Oh, no-- no me refería  _ a ti _ ,” dice Stiles su boca abriéndose por el horror, y luego se da cuenta de cómo ha sonado  _ eso _ y considera deslizarse lentamente por su asiento hasta que esté debajo de la mesa, y luego quizás arrastrarse como en el ejército hasta que salga por la puerta. Luego después de eso se puede ir a otro país y volverse un fugitivo de su propia vida, pero no quiere acabar como pastor de ovejas en Mongolia así que en lugar de la huida indigna se contenta con un torrente de palabras indigno. “Quiero decir, que no es que  _ no puedas _ ser mi mejor amigo, apuesto a que serían un gran mejor amigo, en plan, que si quisieras probablemente podrías ser realmente un buen apoyo y comprenderías las cosas con solo tus cejas. Solo estoy intentando no ser presuntuoso porque no creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente todavía como para que seas realmente capaz de apreciar  _ mis _ cualidades de mejor amigo, como mi habilidad para mentir convincentemente sobre dormir en casa o mis habilidades en Call of Duty. Quiero decir, generalmente la gente como tú no estaís dispuestos a ser vistos conmigo, razón por la cual cuando he dicho ‘otro BFF’ me refería a  _ tu perro _ .” 

Stiles se acaba parando al llevarse una mano a la boca, y sigue eso al apartar a un lado el cuenco de su sopa (aún no la ha comido, se va a enfriar y todo este incidente se va a convertir en una doble tragedia) y su café para poder golpear su cara contra la mesa de forma más eficiente. Es su propia versión personal de convertirse en armadillo. 

Derek está callado durante un tiempo sospechosamente largo, en plan, lo suficientemente largo como para que Stiles empiece a pensar que ya ha usado sus habilidades de sigilo ninja para huir mientras Stiles no estaba mirando. Y luego finalmente dice, “¿Gente como yo?” 

Stiles gime contra la mano que sigue contra su boca antes de apartar los dedos. Se encoge un poco más sobre sí mismo contra la madera implacable de la mesa. “Oh  _ Dios _ mío, usa tus propias palabras, deja de robarme las mías,” se queja Stiles, y se niega a alzar la vista. “Si,  _ gente como tú _ . Gente que es  _ estúpidamente atractiva _ . Te haría un dibujo pero mis habilidades no son lo suficientemente buenas como par capturar la gloria de tu mandíbula, ¿vale?” 

Hay otra pausa, y luego Derek se aclara la garganta como si esperase algo, asó que Stiles mira hacia arriba para ver qué es lo que quiere, pero Derek sigue mirándole, con los ojos algo abiertos como platos. Abre su boca, y luego la cierra, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que no tiene permitido decir  _ ¿Mi mandíbula?  _ porque Stiles se lanzaría por encima de la mesa a por él. 

“La verdad es que no sé qué hacer con eso,” dice finalmente Derek, y luego, “Se te enfría la sopa.”

“Relaja, Casanova,” dice Stiles con un resople divertido, pero Derek tiene razón, así que vuelve a acercarse el cuenco de sopa, recoge su cuchara, y se llena la boca de sopa para que si algo se escapa sea solo comida. 

Derek ya ha acabado con su comida, así que se sienta ahí mirando a Stiles con esa expresión suya ilegible en su cara, tamborileando con sus dedos un poco en la mesa. Después de un rato, cuando Stiles está llegando al fondo del cuenco con la cuchara, haciendo lo mejor que puede para consumir cada deliciosa gota, Derek dice, “¿De verdad que te gusta ese perro, no?”

Stiles deja caer la cuchara en el cuenco como si fuera un gong y rueda los ojos. “¿ _ Eso _ es lo que has sacado de esta conversación? La respuesta es sí.  _ Amo _ a ese perro, Derek. Todos saben que amo a ese perro. Y no te voy a mentir, me preocupa un poco que sea el único que parezca hacerlo, porque tu perro es  _ genial _ , y ni siquiera me importa que no entienda eso de ‘sentarse’ y eviscere juguetes en vez de morderlos y que juegue en el tráfico y cuando más lo necesito me deje a mi suerte. Es totalmente mi mejor amigo, y lo mejor es que no discute conmigo por ello o me deja por alguien más y escucha todas las estupideces que salen de mi boca, y lo peor es que ni siquiera es mi perro, lo cual es una estupidez porque tu hermana, en serio.  _ Ni siquiera un collar _ . Avergüenza a los amos de perros, eso es lo que hace.” Aparta el cuenco vacío y se levanta, su silla chirriando contra el alicatado cuando se pone de pie. “Ahora si me disculpas, creo que probablemente ya me he avergonzado lo suficiente a mí mismo como para haber alcanzado mi cuota anual y necesito irme antes de que diga algo más. Bueno, excepto que, um, ¿gracias por la comida?” 

Derek se limita a asentir, pareciendo jodidamente atontando y sin decir nada, y Stiles no mira atrás cuando escapa por la puerta, pensando que es probablemente la última vez que verá algo más de Derek que no sea su camioneta pasando por la autopista. 

Resulta que está equivocado.  _ Muy _ equivocado. 

+++

Tío aparece al día siguiente como si nunca se hubiera ido, y ni siquiera parece ni ligeramente compungido por el incidente con el pozo. 

También lleva un reconocible collar de cuero casi nuevo, con una placa que cuelga de él con el nombre de Stiles grabado en el metal. Es el mismo que Stiles compró hace tiempo en el Pet Emporium, el mismo que estaba seguro que Laura había tirado. 

+++

Las cosas se ponen un poco raras después de eso, lo suficientemente raras como para que Stiles piense que quizás está soñando literalmente y después se va a despertar y va a lamentar profundamente su vida real y sus decisiones.

La primera cosa rara es el collar, porque qué  _ significa  _ eso siquiera, pero también porque Tío se ha vuelto un tanto...pegajoso. El perro siempre ha conseguido ser silenciosamente cariñoso a la par que abiertamente malhumorado, y Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de cómo consigue hacerlo Tío sin romperse algo, pero de repente es abiertamente malhumorado  _ y  _ jodidamente mimoso. Ya no se acomoda en el suelo junto al sofá, tiene que estar  _ en _ el sofá, y no solo en el sofá si no pegado a Stiles. Cada vez que Stiles se sienta en cualquier lado, el perro le sigue solo momentos después, trepando al siguiente asiento y metiéndole de un empujón en el espacio de Stiles, acurrucándose de tal forma que su espalda se arquea bajo el brazo de Stiles y su cabeza se apoya sobre el muslo de Stiles o se presiona de forma incómoda contra sus riñones. Eso sin contar las veces que el perro simplemente se  _ sienta _ a su lado, presionando sus hombros, a veces posando su barbilla en el hombro de Stiles para que su aliento de perro choque contra el cuello de Stiles. 

No siempre se queda mucho, cuando visita, así que igual están intentando llenar su cuota de carantoñas de forma agresiva, pero sobre todo quiere decir que cada vez que Stiles se gira el perro simplemente está  _ ahí _ , como un badén inconvenientemente colocado, esperando para hacer que Stiles se caiga de culo. A veces Tío se queda incluso a pasar la noche, se sube a la cama de Stiles y se estira como si toda ella fuera su dominio. Stiles normalmente se despierta a una hora horrible con sudor por todo el cuerpo y su boca llena de pelaje. 

A Stiles le  _ encanta _ .

La otra cosa rara es Derek, de quien Stiles no esperaba oír  _ nunca más _ , excepto si el tio estuviera buscando al perro de su hermana. Pero Derek desafía por completo las expectativas de Stiles, al mandarle un mensaje el día siguiente de su almuerzo en la cafetería. Para la interminable sorpresa de Stiles, no dice,  _ Por favor, mantente lejos de mi para siempre _ , o incluso un,  _ Me estaba preguntando, cuando hablas parece que ni siquiera haces pausas para respirar, ¿eres así por falta de oxígeno?  _

Lo que dice de verdad es,  _ laura tiene mal gusto para la tv. hay gnt cogiendo siluros con sus pies. por qué es así mi vida _

Al principio Stiles parpadea al leerlo, porque entiende que es Derek (y no pierde tiempo en meter su número en el móvil), pero es que no entiende  _ por qué _ , en un sentido más general. Por qué le está mandando mensajes Derek, por qué Derek está hablando de siluros,  _ de todo ello _ . 

Responde con,  _ Al menos no usan esa técnica en el programa de caza de aligatores.  _ Luego, antes de que Derek tengo oportunidad siquiera de responder, continúa con un,  _ No dejes que el perro vea ese programa, le dará ideas sobre lucha con caimanes.  _

Derek responde con que en una pelea de perro contra aligator, el perro ganaría totalmente siempre. Derek no dice “totalmente” porque no es un tio de “totalmente”, pero Stiles está gratificado al saber que Derek tiene una fe completamente fuera de lugar en su perro.

Lo más raro es que, de toda la lista de cosas raras, se vuelve  _ normal _ después de eso, lanzándose mensajes de texto sobre nada en particular. Derek es mucho mejor en eso de hablar cuando no hay verbalización de verdad involucrada. 

Aún así, solo mandarse mensajes no es enteramente satisfactorio, y no hay razón por la cual no puedan hacer algo  _ más _ que escribirse, y con eso no quiere decir exactamente enrollarse (aunque le  _ encantaría _ enrollarse con él) pero al menos  _ pasar el tiempo  _ debería de ser posible. 

Stiles cree firmemente que aquel que nunca pide nunca recibe, así que después de dos días extras de agonizar sobre  _ cómo _ preguntarlo, se sienta en su escritorio un Sábado por la mañana y envía,  _ ¿quieres quedar? _ porque sus diez miel borradores mentales previos no eran tan directos y parece que es mejor ir directo a la garganta. Luego aparta su móvil y empieza un nuevo juego de  _ Plantas vs. Zombies _ para distraerse y no volverse loco esperando una respuesta. 

No tiene que esperar mucho. El mensaje de Derek dice,  _ estaba apunt de ir a correr quieres unirte? ven a mi casa  _

Y así es como acaba en la casa Hale, esta vez completamente seco y  _ sin _ oler como agua estancada, llevando sus usuales pantalones de correr y el cortavientos de Beacon Hills Lacrosse e intenta no mirar a lo que es Derek con un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una camiseta térmica que se le pega a cuerpo como una segunda piel. Stiles no triunfa mucho, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. 

“Tío, creo que te olvidas de algo,” dice Stiles, mientras estira casualmente una pierna detrás suyo e intenta no caerse de cara. Derek le mira en blanco, así que Stiles le ayuda, “Um, ¿zapatos?” 

Derek mira a sus pies descalzos, menea sus dedos a posta, y dice, “Es mejor sin ellos.”

“Oh, así que te mola todo esto de ir descalzo, ¿huh?” dice Stiles. “Eso mola. Yo tengo algo de miedo de hacerlo, en plan, tengo este talento especial para los desastres así que creo que debería de mantener tantas barreras como sean posibles entre mí y el mundo. Probablemente también debería de invertir en un casco para los golpes.” 

Derek resopla divertido. “No eres tan malo, Stiles,” dice, y suena casi como un cumplido, aunque sea uno dado de forma un tanto ambigua. “Las cosas se vuelven más fáciles una vez terminas de crecer.”

“Si, claro,” coincide Stiles, dudando. “Ey, ¿vamos a llevar al perro? Normalmente es mi compañero para salir a correr pero te prometo que no se pondrá celoso. Podemos hacer un equipo.”

“No está por aquí,” dice Derek de forma vaga. Señala con la cabeza hacia los árboles y el sendero, algo como una pregunta, pero sobre todo parece ser una táctica de evasión.

Stiles quiere preguntar, pero probablemente no le gustará la respuesta -- en serio, ¿es tan difícil vallar un jardín? -- así que se coloca al lado de Derek, manteniendo el ritmo cuando Derek empieza a imponer un suave trote. A Derek ciertamente no parecen importarle las hojas de los pinos que cubren el camino una vez se ponen al cubierto de los árboles, y esquiva con agilidad las raíces de los árboles, salpica sin cuidado en los charcos. Sus pies descalzos son casi silenciosos sobre el suelo del bosque, y Derek no habla, aunque ciertamente no está respirando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le prevenga de hablar. 

Dan una vuelta larga y lenta alrededor de los caminos más largos de la Reserva, unos que Stiles ha recorrido bastantes veces con el perro como compañía, y con Derek no es muy diferente. A Stiles no le importa que Derek no ser realmente un hablador, y tampoco siente la necesidad de llenar los silencios de Derek, porque no hay nada en ellos que se sienta vacío. Hay algo confortador en el sonido de los pies contra la tierra y el flujo de aire de los pulmones de alguien más.

Cuando Derek reduce la marcha para entrar a uno de los prados -- Stiles también conoce este, una vez hizo lucha libre con el perro aquí, y perdió, ¿pero a quién se lo va a decir el perro? -- a Stiles ni siquiera le falta ligeramente el aliento. 

“Tienes buena resistencia,” dice Derek, y sus ojos que recorren a Stiles de arriba abajo parecen hacer más una evaluación atlética que una insinuación, lo que quizás es decepcionante pero definitivamente es un inicio, porque al menos Derek está  _ mirando _ .    

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “La verdad es que antes no he salido a correr nunca, por diversión, quiero decir; el perro me hizo empezar. Estoy pensando en intentar entrar a atletismo el próximo año.”

“¿Si?” dice Derek, y su sonrisa es grande y sin complicaciones y de algún modo transforma su cara. Sus incisivos centrales están rallando lo ridículamente adorable. “Te iría bien en el cross-country, definitivamente. ¿Qué tal vas de velocidad?”

Stiles acompaña a la sonrisa de Derek con una de las suyas y dice, “Vamos a averiguarlo.” Y luego echa a correr. 

Se dirige a la casa, porque no están demasiado lejos de ella desde aquí y no va a ser capaz de mantener mucha distancia con esta velocidad; estará listo para colapsar en cuanto llegue allí. Si es que llegan siquiera allí: Derek ya le pisa los talones y Stiles tiene la sospecha de que si no es lo suficientemente rápido este juego va a terminar en un placaje. Que no es que eso le suene a mala idea -- es como un abrazo de cuerpo entero a gran velocidad con el tío más atractivo que ha visto alguna vez, lo que probablemente haga que el eventual aterrizaje merezca la pena -- pero tiene algo de orgullo. Pega un salto sobre un árbol caído y se mete por un camino de ciervos, cayendo sobre los talones, e ignorando completamente el ardor de sus piernas y el dolor en sus pulmones. 

Stiles atraviesa el límite del borde de los árboles de la casa Hale con un alarido triunfante y reduce la velocidad, trastabillando un poco sobre sus piernas fatigadas y alzando los brazos ante la victoria, y es, por supuesto, el momento en el que Derek le golpea. 

Es amable, tanto como pueden serlo los placajes, sobre todo porque Derek le atrapa con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y luego más o menos lanza su propio cuerpo al suelo, para que Stiles tenga una colchoneta de aterrizaje con forma de Derek. Pero no es exactamente una colchoneta de aterrizaje  _ suave _ , porque el cuerpo de Derek parece estar esculpido en una losa de músculos duros, algo que Stiles podría ver bastante bien desde la distancia y que probablemente no necesita conocer tan cerca y de primera mano porque en dos segundos se va a avergonzar a sí mismo de verdad. 

“¡Tramposo!” jadea Stiles, porque incluso un placaje cuidadoso involucra demasiada gravedad. “¡No puedes placarme después de que haya ganado!” 

“Oh, había asumido que la línea de meta era el porche principal,” dice Derek, con una sonrisa engreída en su cara, y Stiles no puede evitarlo, ni siquiera lo piensa, simplemente mira a la curva de la boca de Derek y luego se agacha para saborearla. 

Medio espera que le aparten sin miramientos, o que le apartan amablemente, incluso mientras presiona sus labios contra los de Derek, incluso cuando saca su lengua para saborear. Medio espera que quizás Derek le deje tener esto, durante un minuto o dos, o que Derek esté tan confuso que se quede quieto, lo que podría ser un tanto incómodo. No que lo espera ni por asomo es el modo en el que reacciona Derek: hace un sonido animal en lo profundo de su garganta que Stiles puede notar vibrar por su cuerpo donde sus pechos están presionados. Luego Derek alza la cabeza y le devuelve el beso, sus manos agarrándose al cuerpo de Stiles, su boca abriéndose ansiosamente, sus piernas abriéndose para que los muslos de Stiles se deslicen entre ellas, y quizás Stiles se siente un poco avergonzado por lo rápido y duro que se empalma, pero la dureza correspondiente de Derek está presionada contra su pierna y Stiles no puede encontrar nada de este escenario de lo que tenga que preocuparse de verdad. 

“Puedo--” dice Derek, la boca abierta contra el oído de Stiles. 

“Si, yo-- lo que sea, cualquier cosa,” interrumpe Stiles, jadeando en el hombro de Derek. 

“No digas ‘cualquier cosa’,” reprende Derek, incluso cuando les está dando la vuelta, poniéndoles de costado sobre la hierba, unas cuantas hojas marrones de otoño enredadas en su pelo. Se alza sobre su codo y se inclina para lamer la garganta de Stiles, y su mano libre se está colando por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones de correr de Stiles, dedos presionando contra lo plano de su vientre y metiéndose dentro de sus slip. “Cualquier cosa es una palabra demasiado grande. Está bien no querer cualquier cosa, no desear todo. ¿Vale? Podemos parar en cualquier momento que desees.”  

“Si paras, te mataré de verdad,” responde Stiles, y no está seguro de si las palabras salen siquiera en Español, dado que la mano de Derek acaba de apretarse con fuerza alrededor de su polla y ha empezado a moverse. 

Se cae de espaldas sobre la hierba, ni siquiera intenta corresponderle, porque por mucho que quiera tocar y saborear y  _ follar _ , su cuerpo necesita desesperadamente oxígeno y sus músculos se están rebelando y de verdad que todo lo que puede hacer es alzar sus caderas hacia la mano de Derek y gimotear. 

A Derek ni siquiera parece importarle, probablemente porque ni siquiera le falta el aliento, el muy bastardo, pero acorta la distancia entre ellos y su cuerpo es una línea cálida al lado de Stiles. Presiona exquisitos besos tras exquisitos besos contra la boca y garganta y clavícula de Stiles, incluso le abre su cortavientos un poco con sus dientes para poder alcanzar más piel, lo que es caliente y absurdo al mismo tiempo. Stiles siente que está en una porno y no hay ningún universo en el que vaya a aguantar. 

Sabe que está condenado cuando Derek entierra su cara contra el cuello de Stiles y empieza a gimotear, soltando quejidos, como si hubiera perdido por completo la habilidad de hablar -- que tampoco es que fuese muy hablador, para empezar -- con solo tocar a Stiles. Cuando Stiles se corre, con su propio gemido contenido al clavar los dientes en la carne del hombro de Derek, Derek saca su mano de los pantalones de Stiles y literalmente  _ lame _ todo, su lengua arrastrándose por cada parte manchada de su mano, y no es solo la cosa más atrayente que Stiles haya visto, es la cosa más atrayente que haya  _ imaginado _ . Y tiene una imaginación muy robusta. 

Stiles se queda mirando a Derek, sus ojos abiertos como platos, la boca abierta. Le lleva un minuto darse cuenta de que probablemente debería de hacer algo, tocar los pantalones cortos de Derek con una mano que está temblando, parcialmente por la fatiga y parcialmente por la adrenalina y parcialmente solo por el  _ deseo _ .

“Nunca he hecho esto antes,” dice, “así que probablemente no se me va a dar muy bien, pero la verdad es que quiero intentarlo-- ¿con mi boca? ¿Te parece bien?” 

Derek deja caer su frente contra la clavícula de Stiles y gruñe, “Oh Dios mío,” en una voz que oscila tiernamente. 

Y luego Laura dice, “Oh  _ Dios  _ mío,” en una voz que se rompe en la mitad con algo parecido al horror. 

Todo pasa realmente rápido después de eso. Los ojos de Derek se abren como platos y su cabeza se alza de golpe y todo su cuerpo se tensa; Stiles lo nota gracias a la mano que ha enganchado en la cinturilla del pantalón de Derek, puede notar el encogimiento de los abdominales contra sus nudillos y el sobresalto que atraviesa todo el cuerpo de Derek como una descarga eléctrica. Y luego hace un ruido que suena a que algo se está muriendo, y se pone de pie y literalmente  _ huye _ , desapareciendo de nuevo entre los árboles. 

Stiles le observa irse, alzando sobre sus codos, y luego se deja caer sobre la hierba, los brazos estirados como si quisiese que su amante se lanzase de nuevo hacia sus brazos. O como si intentase hacer ángeles de nieve sin nieve. Ambas eventualidad son igualmente improbables. 

“Eso es suficiente para dañar seriamente la autoestima de uno,” dice Stiles. 

“Ya te digo,” coincide Laura. “Lo siento. Por interrumpir, quiero decir, ¿pero también en general? Porque me gustaría pensar que le hemos educado bien pero obviamente necesita un curso sobre comportamiento caballeresco. Pero le doy un diez por el sufrimiento de hombre estoico, en esa es el primero de la clase.”

“Si,” dice Stiles, e intenta no suspirar de forma soñadora porque eso es simplemente patético. 

“¿Tienes hambre?” pregunta Laura, y puede  _ oírla _ conteniendo una broma sobre cuánto ejercicio ha hecho, cosa que aprecia. 

Dice, “Podría comer,” y luego arrastra su cuerpo protestón hacia la casa.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

“Bueno, pues esto es incómodo,” dice alegremente Laura, mientras se sienta en el taburete al lado de Stiles en la isla de cocina. 

Es  _ muy _ incómodo, la verdad, pero Stiles está seguro de que no necesita decirlo. También es un poco agradable. La cocina ya está terminada, junto con el resto de la casa, y todo parece inmaculado y nuevo pero hay señales de que dentro de poco la casa tendrçá un aspecto de perfectamente habitada: un par de botas sucias dejadas al lado de la puerta trasera, una pequeña pila de platos sin lavar al lado del fregadero, una novela cutre boca abajo con el lomo arrugado en una de las mesillas del salón. Stiles tiene un poco de miedo de tocar la encimera de granito por miedo a dejar de dejar sus dedazos de por medio, pero no cree que le importase a nadie. De todos modos, está encantado de ponerse manos a la obra con los sándwiches de queso fundido que ha hecho Laura: hay una  _ pila _ de ellos, cortados en triángulos y formando su propia pequeña torre derretida en un solo plato. 

“Siento que debería de preguntarte por tus intenciones, pero más que nada me estoy preguntando si sabes lo que haces,” dice Laura. 

“Puede decir con sinceridad que no tengo ni la menor idea,” le dice Stiles, con un bocado de sándwich crujiente en la boca. 

Laura hace un sonido pensativo y luego dice, “Eso parece apropiado, considerándolo.” Se mete, en plan, la mitad del sándwich en la boca y golpea la superficie de la isla de cocina con los dedos mientras mastica con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. “Eres el único amigo que tiene, sabes. Quiero decir, aparte de mi, y yo no cuento de verdad porque está obligado a pasar el rato conmigo, es como mi derecho de nacimiento el hacerle hacer cosas que no quiere.”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, pero me gusta pensar que compenso la cantidad con la calidad.”

“Eso es lo que digo yo,” dice Laura, y le chasquea los dedos, como si eso significase algo. “Vosotros estáis unidos, ¿verdad? Te habla de cosas.”

Lo dice como una afirmación pero probablemente es una pregunta porque está  _ tan equivocada _ . “No de cosas importantes,” dice Stiles. “Y sobre todo nos mandamos mensajes.”

“Ug, no me hables de vuestro sexo por mensajes.”

“No me he hecho sexo por mensajes en mi  _ vida _ ,” dice Stiles, porque alguien tiene que defender su honor. “Es tan triste. Apuesto a que es bueno haciéndolo. Se le dan mejor las palabras cuando tiene tiempo de pensarlas.”

“Si, pero a veces no puedes darle tiempo de pensar,” dice Laura. “A veces se congela, sin nadie cerca para darle un empujón.”

“Y a veces cuando das un empujón aparentemente huye al bosque, para no verle nunca más, y se pierde unos buenos sándwiches.”

“Circunstancias extenuantes,” concede laura, y se lame las migas de los dedos. “Así que no te ha dicho nada de lo que le pasa.” 

“No,” dice Stiles. Frunce el ceño a su sándwich, sospechando que es un soborno caseoso y delicioso. “Y de todos modo, si lo hiciera, no lo compartiría.”

“Oh, yo ya lo sé todo, no necesito un informador,” dice Laura, moviendo una mano como si estuviera siendo ridículo. “Solo esperaba que estuviera confiando en tí, ¿sabes? Abriéndose un poco. Dios sabe que no va a hablar conmigo de ello. Pero tenía la mano dentro de tus pantalones, así que parecía buena señal. Quiero decir, no en general porque, hola, menor de edad, pero es que normalmente Derek mantiene a la gente bien lejos. Como si prefiriese que sus conocidos viviesen en, no lo sé,  _ Michigan _ o algo, y si se mudasen algo más cerca empezaría a molestarse por lo mucho que le están presionando.” 

Stiles parpadea. Es una hipérbole, claro, pero no es el Derek que él conoce, el que le compra sopa a Stiles y le dice que se la coma antes de que se enfríe y el anima a unirse al equipo de atletismo y le lame el cuello mientras le hace una paja. 

“Así que, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que le gusto?” dice Stiles, solo para aclararlo. “Porque desde donde estoy yo parece que se está marcando un Robinson Crusoe en los bosques ahora mismo para evitar tener que hablar conmigo alguna vez.” 

“Bueno, yo llamo a los momentos sexys una buena señal,” dice Laura. “Solo-- ¿empezastes tú, o él?”

Stiles entrecierra los ojos hacia ella, inseguro de si debería de darla siquiera detalles, porque parece la clase de persona que lo usa como argumentos luego. “Yo,” dice finalmente, curioso de a dónde quiere llegar exactamente con esto. 

Ella emite un sonido triunfante y se zampa le última mitad de un sándwich como si fuera un botín de guerra. “¡Ja!” dice, y luego se detiene lo suficiente como para usar su lengua para meterse en la boca el hilo de queso que tenía colgando de la boca. “¿Ves? Un empujón, justo como he dicho. Quiere confiar en tí, pero necesita un pequeño empujón.”

“O un poco de tiempo,” replica Stiles, intentando y fallando en sonar severo. Sobre todo porque está inseguro, porque todo este tema parece un poco fuerte y acaba de perder su virginidad, no está equipado para lidiar con esta mierda emocional todavía. Aún necesita tiempo para procesar lo alucinante que fue el sexo, y luego necesita cierto número de oportunidades para repetir todo el proceso, con variantes. Por la ciencia. “Quiero decir, lo haces sonar como si tuviera problemas serios, Laura. Igual deberías dejarle ocuparse de ellos, a su ritmo.” 

Laura hace un sonido de “pffff” y lo continúa con una sonido desdeñoso con la mano con el que Stiles estaría familiarizado, si tuviera algún hermano que le desdeñase.”Ahora mismo tiene los suficientes problemas como para llenar un libro de matemáticas, Stiles,” dice ella, y mira a Stiles de un modo especulativo que le está poniendo muy, muy nervioso. “Pero apuesto a que tú eres muy bueno en mates.” 

+++

Derek aún no ha vuelto para cuando Laura echa a Stiles por la puerta y le acompaña a su Jeep. Stiles siente que debería de estar molesto por ello, porque una cosa es que alguien tenga sexo con alguien y luego se quede dormido, pero otra cosa es desaparecer como si estuviera profundamente avergonzado de los actos sexuales que ha cometido y de la persona con los que lo ha hecho. Pero sobre todo, se siente un poco triste, porque si Derek va a tener algún tipo de hundimiento emocional, Stiles se sentía mejor por todo lo que ha pasado si estuviera allí para verlo. Puede que no sea un terapeuta cualificado pero cree que es realmente bueno en acariciar el pelo de Derek y en distribuir caricias por la espalda. 

“No te preocupes por él, al final aparecerá,” dice Laura. Su mano está cerrada alrededor del codo de Stiles como si la estuviera escoltando a ella, cuando en realidad se siente más a que está intentando evitar que huya antes de que haya acabado con él. 

“Estoy seguro de que está bien,” dice Stiles, aunque no está seguro para nada. Por todo lo que sabe Derek hace frente a los encuentros sexuales bochornosos huyendo para unirse a un monasterio y hacer voto de castidad. 

Conoce la sintaxis de mandar mensajes perezosa de Derek y su costumbre de usar en demasía caritas sonrientes como si estuviese intentando compensar lo poco sonriente que es en la vida real. Conoce las fuertes opiniones de Derek sobre el auténtico sirope de arce y su odio por el History Channel y como se siente su mano sobre piel desnuda. Y ahora incluso sabe que aparentemente Derek tiene problemas con algo en lo que necesita ayuda. Eso no quiere decir que Stiles sepa cómo  _ ser _ la ayuda que necesita. 

Es bastante que asimilar. 

“Siempre está bien,” dice Laura, mientras abre la puerta del conductor del Jeep para Stiles como si creyese firmemente que la caballerosidad no ha muerto. “Ese es su problema.” 

“Profundo,” elogia Stiles, cuando se sube al coche. “Solo, cuando le veas, ¿puedes decirle que me llame?” 

“Oh, sin problema,” dice Laura. Su sonrisa es demasiado afilada, con demasiados dientes. “Le daré un buen  _ empujón _ en tu dirección.” Y luego cierra de golpe la puerta del Jeep dramáticamente. 

La mira boquiabierto a través de la ventana durante un segundo, y luego agarra el pomo de la ventanilla y la baja. “Eso no vale como gesto dramático,” señala. “En plan, tengo que darle la vuelta al Jeep e irme, cosa que no voy a hacer porque  _ no le empujes _ , Laura, en serio. Ya veré si quiere hablar de ello. Lo que sea que sea esto. Pero  _ eso _ es todo. ¿De acuerdo?”

“Claro, Stiles, sin problema,” coincide Laura, en un modo que en realidad quiere decir ‘De hecho estoy ignorando todo lo que dices porque soy la mayor y la más lista’. Stiles está empezando a ver por qué Derek se queja de Laura todo el tiempo. “¿Qué tal si dejo a Derek solo, pero te doy  _ a ti _ algo en lo que pensar?” 

“Oh Dios,” dice Stiles, y se abraza al volante para poder apoyar sobre él la cabeza porque le está dando dolor de cabeza. “¿Por qué eres tan mala?”

“Aw, vamos Stiles, no soy tan mala,” miente Laura. Se apoya contra la ventanilla, mira a la palanca de cambios, y luego dice, “Aprieta el embrague, voy a necesitar que arranques en un segundo para ayudarme con la cronometración dramática, ¿vale?” 

Stiles lo hace automáticamente, y luego se pregunta por qué lo hace, porque Laura se está metiendo en todo su espacio personal alargando la mano hacia el contacto y la llave ya está en su sitio. La gira y el motor del Jeep se enciende con su habitual traqueteo. Se la queda mirando, preguntándose si tiene algún tipo de poder de hermana mayor para hipnotizar a la gente y que hagan lo que quiere. 

“Vale, creo que estamos listos,” dice Laura, aparentemente satisfecha con su trabajo. “Te voy a contar un secreto, y luego vas a acelerar e irte y pensar en ello largo y tendido cuando no estés pensando en otras cosas largas y tendidas.” Menea las cejas hacia él y el suelta un quejido, pisa el freno y enciende las luces de emergencia para estar listo para marcharse en cuanto acabe de torturarle. 

“Dios, dímelo ya, te juro que voy a empezar a llorar en un minuto,” le dice Stiles. 

Laura le sonríe, aparentemente encantada con su buena obra, y luego mete la cabeza por la ventanilla, los labios justo contra su oído, y susurra, “El secreto es este:  _ no tenemos ningún perro _ .” 

Luego retrocede, y cuando ella la mira y tartamuedea, “Espera, ¿qué? Tú-- Yo-- ¿qué?” ella solo sonríe y mueve la mano y dice en alto, “¡Adios, Stiles! ¡Conduce con cuidado!” y luego camina hacia la casa. 

Stiles se sienta en el Jeep, mirando al vacío durante unos buenos cinco minutos antes de conseguir arrancar el coche e irse. Al menos se emociona poco y viciosamente por haber arruinado la cronometración de su gran revelación, pero no le hace sentir exactamente mejor mientras conduce por una autopistas vacía hacia su casa.

+++

Stiles pasa mucho tiempo de ese día pensando en sexo. Específicamente, en sexo con Derek y en cómo siente que técnicamente igual no ha tenido sexo de verdad todavía, porque no tuvo oportunidad de tocar a Derek, no de verdad, ¿y cuenta Stiles como que ya no es virgen si todo lo que ha hecho es recibir una paja? Probablemente es mejor si solo...cubre todas las bases. Para asegurarse. 

Pero va a necesitar que Derek regrese de la naturaleza para que pase eso, así que le envía un mensaje a Derek que dice, _La verdad es que tú eres mi otro BFF. Justo después del perro. ¿Me llamas?_

Luego espera a que Derek llame, sintiéndose solo ligeramente patético porque al menos está pasando el tiempo de manera productiva, con la mano en su pene mientras piensa en la boca de Derek y las manos de Derek y los hombros de Derek en esa camiseta y los dedos del pie de Derek sobre tierra arcillosa. 

Cuando Derek por fin llama, son las diez de la noche y Stiles está medio dormido en su cama y aunque no se ha pasado  _ todo _ el día masturbándose -- sacrificó casi toda la tarde y noche para hacer la cena y ver  _ Iron Man  _ y luego  _ Iron Man 2  _ y luego  _ Capitán América _ \-- terminó la ronda dos hace, en plan, cinco minutos. Así que la habitación huele a corrida y aún está un poco atontado porque ha estado pensando en la lengua de Derek lamiendo sus dedos cuando su móvil se ilumina por una llamada entrante. 

Es el nombre de Derek, así que coge el móvil, lo presiona contra su oreja y dice, “Hola.” 

“Hola,” dice Derek, y luego añade, sospechoso. “Suenas a que acabas de--”

“Estaba pensando en tu lengua,” ofrece Stiles, alegremente. “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“¿Me estás preguntando si me he masturbado pensando en ti?” pregunta Derek. Su voz suena algo atragantada; aparentemente no es bueno en el sexo telefónico, así que igual la teoría de Stiles de Derek-el-increíble-en-sexo-por-mensajes está equivocada. 

“Te estoy preguntando en lo que has estado pensando y espero que la respuesta sea yo,” corrige Stiles. “Aunque si has estado pensando en mí  _ y  _ te has tocado eso es como conseguir puntos por doble palabra.” 

Derek está callado durante un largo momento antes de decir, “Puede que lo haya hecho. Un par de veces.” 

“ _ En serio _ ,” dice Stiles, y se incorpora para acomodarse. Está pensando en sexo telefónico y en lo genial que sería el sexo telefónico y--

“No voy a tener sexo telefónico contigo ahora,” dice Derek. 

“Vale,” concede Stiles, con facilidad. “ _ Ahora _ implica que luego puede ser--”

“¿Me puedo disculpar antes de que me vuelvas completamente loco?” interrumpe Derek. Suena un poco oprimido y miserable, ahora que saca el tema. 

“No es necesario, tío,” dice Stiles. “Ahora que conozco un poco mejor a tu hermana, puede que también haga costumbre de huir aterrorizada cada vez que la vea.”

La risa que suelta Derek por la línea del teléfono es, se da cuenta Stiles, la primera que ha escuchado de él. Desde siempre. Se felicita a sí mismo silenciosamente. 

“¿Estás bien de verdad?” pregunta Derek. “Quiero decir, sé que...era tu primera vez. Y debería de haberlo hecho mejor, básicamente en todas las formas. Quizás haberte llevado al interior en algún lado con cama. Y una cama con un jodido  _ pestillo _ .” 

“Estoy bien,” dice Stiles, y luego piensa en ello. “La verdad, estoy mejor que bien. Estoy  _ realmente _ bien. Puede que las condiciones no fueran ideales. Ni siquiera pude hacer algo, por lo cual estoy profundamente decepcionado. Pero has tenido la mano en mi pene, lo cual es bastante genial en cuanto lo que a mí concierne, y me imagino que al resto llegaremos con la práctica. Mucha práctica. En plan, por si buscas formas de compensármelo.”

Derek hace un ruido que suena a asentimiento, y luego dice, “De verdad que debería de disculparme en persona. Repetidamente, para que pilles que lo digo en serio.”

“Estoy preparado para escucharte,” dice Stiles, y no está listo todavía para otra ronda -- es joven, no superman -- pero de todos modos está pensando en tocarse el pene con la palma de la mano, solo porque puede. 

Derek se aclara la garganta y dice, “Necesitamos hablar de otra cosa. Ahora, por favor.”

Así que Stiles se ríe y dice, “Vale, ¿necesitas cortar el rollo? Hablemos de tu hermana y de lo completamente rara que es.” 

Derek suelta un quejido como si  _ Stiles _ fuera el capullo, y en serio, ya están hablando de su hermana, y todos saben de quien es la mayor marioneta de aquí. “No me ha querido decir de qué habéis hablado.” 

“Sobre todo de ti y de cómo soy totalmente bueno para ti, cosa que ya sabía porque soy genial,” dice Stiles. “Y luego cuando me iba dijo algo completamente bizarro. ¿Sabes si tu hermana es...una maestra de los acertijos o algo así? En plan, que su hobby es confundir a la gente hasta que les explota el cerebro?”

“Uh, ¿no?” dice Derek, como si pensase que fuera una pregunta trampa. “¿Qué dijo?” 

“Dijo que no teníais ningún perro. Lo cual no--¿que coño quiere decir eso?”

Hay sobre todo silencio por parte de Derek, excepto por el suave sonido de su respiración, que suena a que está aumentando, aunque igual es imaginación de Stiles. 

“Es como algún puzzle que quiere que averigüe,” añade Stiles. “¿Es esto como con Gollum y Bilbo? Si no llego a la respuesta correcta, ¿nos va a comer enteros?” 

Derek se aclara la garganta. “Es posible, pero improbable,” dice. “Estoy sorprendido de que ella siquiera-- huh. ¿Y cuál es tu teoría?”

“¿Mi teoría?” repite Stiles. “¿Sobre el perro? Lo mejor que tengo hasta el momento es que tu hermana es de esa gente que no cree en que puedas poseer de verdad a un animal y si amas algo deberías de dejarlo ir. Tengo buenas pruebas que apoyan esta teoría porque parece dejar irse al perro todos los días a que vague por ahí para que haga lo que quiera, lo que a veces involucra ser atropellado.” 

“Eso fue  _ una vez _ ,” dice Derek, sonando algo agravado en beneficio del perro. 

“Si, ¿pero tengo razón?” dice Stiles. 

“No,” dice Derek, y suena un poco petulante. 

Stiles hace un sonido en su garganta, pensando en ello, y luego dice, “Vale, ¿y qué más puede significar? ¿Me vas a dar una pista, o algo?”

“Eso parece hacer trampas,” dice Derek, como si nunca hubiera hecho trampas en su vida, lo cual es una absoluta falacia. 

“No deberías de ayudar a tu hermana, ya es lo suficientemente mala,” dice Stiles. “Vale, no tenéis perro. Así que...no es vuestro porque se lo habéis robado a alguien. En algún lugar hay un niño llorando hasta quedarse dormido porque le habéis robado a su único compañero.” 

Derek resopla una risa. “No.” 

“Es un perro abandonado que no pertenece a nadie, pero que fingisteis que era vuestro cuando me visteis colgando los carteles de ‘perro encontrado’ y vistes lo atractivo que era y quisistes quitarme los pantalones.”

“Si hubiera sido eso estaría complacido por lo bien que funcionó,” dice Derek. “Pero no.” 

Stiles golpea su esternón con los dedos en contraposición con la lluvia que está cayendo sobre el tejado, pensando en todas las manera que una persona puede acabar con un perro que técnicamente no piensan que sea suyo. Y luego, justo con eso, lo pilla. 

“¿Era el perro de vuestro tío?” dice, con suavidad y cuidado. 

Derek deja salir un sonido que está a medio camino entre un gruñido y un sollozo, y cuando dice, “No creo que quiera jugar más a esto,” su voz se rompe sobre las palabras. 

Stiles no dice nada, solo escucha a Derek luchando para mantener la compostura y desearía que estuviera aquí, en la habitación, donde Stiles pudiera tocarle. Stiles hace sonidos de arrullo, del mismo modo que su madre solía hacer cuando lloraba, y desearía saber cómo hacerlo mejor. 

“¿Eráis cercanos, tú y él?” dice Stiles, después de un rato, y luego se quiere golpear porque Derek acaba de recomponerse, y probablemente un cambio de tema hubiera sido mejor. “Lo siento, no tienes que--” 

Pero Derek solo suspira y dice, “Era mi favorito. Teníamos una familia bastante grande, muchas tías y tíos y primos correteando por ahí, y también teníamos una gran casa para que el Tío Peter y su esposa vivieran con nosotros. Era mi héroe, cuando era pequeño.”

Stiles espera, pero Derek no ofrece nada más, así que dice, “Le echas de menos.”

“A todos ellos, cada día,” dice Derek. “Pero quizás sobre todo a Peter.” 

“Aún tienes a su perro para recordarle,” ofrece Stiles, débilmente. 

Derek se ríe, pero es un sonido triste y roto, y dice, “No, Peter nunca tuvo perro. De nuevo equivocado.”

Es la manera de Derek de cambiar de tema, así que Stiles lo toma y lo usa, soltando un suspiro exasperado e ignorando el dolor en su pecho en favor de aligerar un poco el ambiente. “Al final voy a volverme desesperado con las teorías, tio. Igual estáis en algún tipo de secta adoradora de perro y pensáis que el perro os posee a  _ vosotros _ .” 

La risa de Derek es un poco más ligera esta vez. “A veces se siente un poco así,” dice. “Inténtalo de nuevo.”

“Hmm,” dice Stiles. “Bueno, Scott piensa que el perro en realidad es un lobo, así que igual  _ tú eres _ el perro. Lobo. Igual eres un hombre lobo. Creo que explicaría mucho lo de tus cejas malhumoradas.”

Derek no se ríe. Derek...no dice nada de nada. 

“Ey, ¿sigues ahí?” pregunta Stiles, tras un largo y silencioso momento. “¿Derek?”

Derek dice, “Voy para allá,” y Stiles no dice nada más, porque Derek ya le ha colgado. 

 


	10. Capítulo 10

El que viene no es Derek. 

Stiles ya está abajo, sirviendo un trozo de los restos de pizza y esperando a Derek, observando la lluvia fría lluvia de una temprana tormenta de invierno golpear la ventana de la cocina, así que cuando escucha el timbre no es ninguna sorpresa. 

Cuando abre la puerta y no hay nadie humano allí, eso ya es un poco más raro. 

Tio no espera a una invitación. Está empapado y hay barro por sus patas pero se cuela por debajo de Stiles y entra a la casa. Stiles aún sigue de pie en la puerta abierta, mirando alrededor como si intentase averiguar dónde coño está Derek, porque obviamente el perro ha venido, y para cuando se da la vuelta, el perro ya está a mitad de las escaleras y ha dejado huellas mojadas por toda la alfombra que Stiles va a tener que limpiar luego. 

“¡No te subas a mi cama estando así!” grita Stiles hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta y echando el pestillo. 

Pero el perro no está en la cama cuando Stiles llega arriba, está de pie en mitad del cuarto, completamente empapado, y sus ojos se clavan en Stiles en cuanto cruza por la puerta. 

“Vale, esto es divertido,” dice Stiles. Tiene una toalla grande en una mano que ha cogido del armario del pasillo de camino aquí; probablemente no va a ser suficiente para secar al perro, pero al menos puede ocuparse de parte del problema. Se gira para cerrar detrás de él la puerta de la habitación, para que el perro no pueda salir y decida restregar su culo embarrado por todo el sofá o algo. 

Cuando se vuelve a dar la vuelta, el perro no está por ningún lado y Derek Hale está de pie en mitad de su cuarto, agua de lluvia goteando de su pelo y empapando el resto de él, barro en sus espinillas, su cuerpo compla y gloriosamente desnudo. 

Stiles parpadea. Y vale, quizás mira. Mucho. Porque normalmente Derek es un sueño húmedo, incluso con ropa, pero ahora ahora se está tomando la parte de húmedo bastante literalmente y parece...parece algo hermoso y roto y salvaje. 

Derek no dice nada, solo sigue mirando, y Stiles cree que es mala señal que haya empezado a pensar en las cualidades creepies de Derek como algo entrañables porque sobre todo Derek es simplemente  _ raro _ . Como si no supiera del todo como llevar su increíble piel y no supiera qué hacer con ello cuando la gente quiere estar cerca suyo. 

Así que Stiles le devuelve la mirada, porque puede, y usa su tiempo sabiamente, lo usa para procesar lo que está pasando exactamente aquí. 

“Tenía  _ razón _ ,” dice finalmente Stiles -- alardea, en verdad -- y levanta ambos brazos en señal de victoria, lo que acaba menos que agraciadamente cuando se le escapa la toalla y cae medio abierta sobre su cara. “¡Eres  _ totalemente un hombre lobo _ !” 

Derek le mira como si estuviera loco, pero en realidad Stiles es  _ locamente-genial _ porque está dispuesto a apostar que la gente no maneja esta información igual de grácilmente que lo ha hecho él ahora mismo. 

“¿Me das esa toalla?” dice finalmente Derek, que es el ‘Si, Stiles, tienes razón totalmente y también eres devastadoramente atractivo’ de Derek. 

“No tienes remedio,” le dice Stiles, cariñosamente, y no le da a Derek la toalla. En su lugar la abre completamente y luego la lleva hacia él, echándola por encima de la cabeza de Derek y frotando con ella su pelo. 

Derek se queda ahí de pie, las manos colgando a los lados, dejando que Stiles le seque la cabeza como si fuera un niño, los hombros caídos como si esperara que le echasen a patadas en cualquier momento. 

“Esto explica mucho, la verdad,” dice Stiles, y baja la toalla para poder secar también el resto de Derek, que parcialmente es para que el tío no gotee agua por todos lados y parcialmente porque Stiles quiere una excusa para tocarle por todos lados. “Había momentos cuando hablaba contigo -- a tu yo perro, quiero decir -- y podría sentir totalmente que me estabas juzgando. Además, los perros de verdad no son tan implacablemente malhumorados.”

“Cállate,” masculla Derek, lo que en realidad prueba lo que acaba de decir Stiles. 

“Está bien,” le dice Stiles, intentando usar esas dos palabras para cubrir el amplio rango de cosas que están bien: que Derek sea hosco, que haya manchado la alfombra de barro, que sea un comunicador terrible, incluso que haya estado expresando su amor  _ siendo el perro mascota de Stiles _ . 

“No está bien,” le dice Derek, miserablemente. “Ni siquiera sabes lo poco bien que es todo.”

“Entonces dímelo,” sugiere Stiles, y se arrodilla para quitar el barro de las piernas de Derek, e intenta ignorar la gorda línea de la polla de Derek entre sus muslos. 

“Maté a mi tío Peter,” dice Derek, tan quedamente que Stiles casi no puede oírlo, pero lo hace, lo escucha, y es...la verdad es que no sabe que decir de eso, así que no dice nada. “Iba a matar a Laura, y yo solo...le arranqué la garganta. Por eso me atropelló ese coche aquella noche, por qué había tanta sangre, yo solo...le amaba y le maté y no podía tener todo eso en mis manos, no con todo lo demás, así que corrí y--”

Se corta con un sollozo ahogado, y Stiles empieza a levantarse, listo para abrazarle, pero ni siquiera tiene que hacerlo porque en su lugar Derek colapsa sobre el suelo, cayendo en los brazos de Stiles, enterrando su cara contra el hombro de Stiles y llorando, como si todo hubiese sido arrancado de su estómago. 

La verdad es que Stiles no sabe lo que está pasando y básicamente todo está fuera de su alcance porque _ hombres lobos _ . Pero es perfectamente capaz de posar una mano contra la espalda desnuda de Derek, cerrando la otra alrededor de su nuca, y sostenerle como si dependiera su vida de ello. 

No lleva mucho hasta que Derek empieza a recomponerse, pero Stiles mantiene su agarre incluso cuando siente que Derek está intentando tirar desesperadamente de los hilos de su control alrededor de sus hombros, y Stiles no puede imaginar como eso va a ayudar en nada. 

Así que empieza a tocar, en largas caricias por la espalda de Derek, sus costillas, costados y muslos, justo del modo en que sabe que le gusta a Derek -- del modo en que le gusta al  _ perro _ \-- y puede sentir a Derek relajarse bajo sus manos. La respiración de Derek decae y sus manos se mueven para descansar ligeramente contra los muslos de Stiles, pero mantiene su cara mojada presionada con fuerza contra la garganta de Stiles. 

“¿Mejor?” pregunta finalmente Stiles, y pasa de nuevo sus dedos por el pelo de Derek, rascando con amabilidad por su nuca. 

“Si,” suspira Derek, e incluso su voz suena mojada. “Gracias. Supongo que lo necesitaba.” 

“Supongo que si,” coincide Stiles, un poco hipnotizado porque el pelo de Derek es muy, muy suave. “Te das cuenta de que tengo muchas preguntas. En plan, cerca de diez millones de ellas.”

“Si,” acepta de nuevo Derek. Suena arisco porque de todos modos es su estado por defecto así que. 

“Las puedes responder después de que hayamos dormido. Y posiblemente nos enrrollemos. Y quizás durmamos algo más, dice Stiles, concediendo al pobre hombre un indulto. Se agarra a los hombros de Derek cuando se incorpora, y luego tira de Derek, el cuerpo del hombre lobo -- oh santo Dios el  _ hombre lobo _ \-- dócil y obediente en sus manos. 

Derek se mete fácilmente en la cama cuando Stiles le empuja allí, y es incluso  _ peor _ como ser humano que como perro porque es incluso  _ más grande _ y es mejor a la hora de ocupar toda la cama y Stiles le ama, puede que más de un poco. 

“Dios, no eres un hombre lobo, eres un puto  _ pulpo _ ,” masculla Stiles, mientras se quita la ropa y se mete en el estrecho trozo de cama que le han dejado. Derek hace un sonido de acuerdo y se gira, abrazándose como una lapa a Stiles, metiendo su nariz fría en el cuello de Stiles. 

“Te quedarás,” murmura Derek, medio afirmación medio pregunta, su boca contra el hombro de Stiles. 

“Me seguiste a casa,” contesta susurrando Stiles, alza la barbilla de Derek para poder presionar las palabras en su boca con un beso. “Me voy a quedar contigo.”

+++

Los Stilinski no tienen un perro, pero de todos modos hay uno que aparece a veces. Actúa como si estuviese un poco avergonzado de estar ahí; se escabulle culpablemente con sus orejas caída y su cola entre las patas, como si intentase que no le vieran. 

Pero el Sheriff rasca al perro detrás de las orejas cuando pasa al lado, y Stiles le saludo con un abrazo que rompe hasta los huesos y una caricia sobre-entusiasta, y se detiene de vez en cuando para darle sonoros besos a al cabeza del animal y murmurar sinsentidos en sus orejas. A veces se acurrucan en el sofá o en la cama y el perro se queda ahí, sin hacer nada aparte de escuchar cuando el chico hablar de su día o le cuenta historias del entrenamiento de atletismo o solo respira, lento y constante y tranquilizador, dentro y fuera.  

Pero el perro ya no les visita tan a menudo. En su lugar, normalmente es Derek, quien ayuda a Stiles con los deberes y juego a videojuegos y más que otra cosa se marcha a hurtadillas antes de que llegue el Sheriff a casa porque el padre de Stiles ama al perro y le gusta Derek pero no está muy extasiado con eso de novios mayores como política general. 

Pero a veces Derek y Stiles se acurrucan en el sofá o en la cama y se quedan ahí, y Derek habla de su día o le cuenta historias de su familia o simplemente respira, lento y constante, dentro y fuera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acabó! Si veis algún error gramatical o demás, decidme, porque aunque reviso el texto, hay veces en las que se me cuelan errores, o me como letras o escribo mal una palabra. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
